


804·错误代码

by katherine_the_archer



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mixed version, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 源于一个不靠谱的脑洞。设定杂乱，我都是挑喜欢的版本来拼凑的，背景大致是新52，但时间线会打乱，请当作平行宇宙。15年旧文存档。
Relationships: Batman/Catwomen, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Teen Titans - Relationship, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“距离震惊全美的战争已过去六个月，哥谭市此刻看上去就像她曾展现过的最神秘、优雅、动人的模样。”  
镜头从红发记者身上移开，伴随清脆童声合唱的《星条旗》开始绕着韦恩塔旋转上升，造型典雅的韦恩塔经过修复，没有留下那场大战任何一点痕迹。摄像机最终停在顶端的国旗上，合唱也戛然而止。  
“韦恩先生，您能给中心城的市民讲讲韦恩塔的来历吗？”红发记者已经坐上直升机，气流使她未被束起的一缕额发飞舞。黑色皮制手套伸到镜头前将顽皮的发丝拂向耳后，观众们能听见摄像师无法克制的极小的吸气声，记者微笑不变，话筒递向旁边的人。  
布鲁斯·韦恩在风中漾开笑容，令中心城观众吃惊的是这位看起来一派天真只会对记者放电的大少爷，竟然也对哥谭历史如数家珍。六个月前他并不在哥谭，那天的午间新闻还播报了哥谭王子在西雅图参加一个经济论坛的消息，韦恩先生闪亮的袖扣几乎和随后紧急插播的画面里大都会爆炸的光亮一样刺眼。  
然后是哥谭。  
然后是纽约。  
然后是波士顿。  
东海岸主要城市相继与外界失去联系，阴云笼罩了繁华梦幻的现代都市，隔着三座城市都能看到天上对撞的光芒。轰隆隆的雷声遮掩了多少惨叫人们不得而知，至今伤亡人数还在不断增加，而他们知道，地球确实失去了几位英雄。  
“……即使历经劫难，韦恩塔依然屹立，如同自由女神像，它的存在意义非凡。今天我们依然缅怀英雄，以及所有在战争中献身的普通市民，但我们心里十分清楚，这将成为哥谭最光荣的一刻，相应地，这也将是中心城乃至整个美国最光荣的一刻——胜利属于所有人。”布鲁斯·韦恩的话语和他的声音一样动听，也许哥谭首富的必修课里也包括了演讲，但这都不是重点，人们看到艾瑞丝·韦斯特拥抱了他，并对他说：“谢谢。”  
直播不得不就此结束，经验丰富的编导马上转入庆祝游行的画面。直升飞机停在韦恩大厦顶楼， 布鲁斯·韦恩向众人道别，将艾瑞丝拥入怀里。  
“我们都会挺过去。”布鲁斯在她耳边说。  
“上帝保佑哥谭。”艾瑞丝难掩啜泣。  
但她毕竟曾是闪电侠的女友，同时也是优秀的记者，布鲁斯在电梯间回头时，她已经在笑着补妆了。  
他们都会挺过去。布鲁斯屏蔽电梯里的监控，背靠钢板支撑身体。  
“布鲁斯？你还好吗？”蝙蝠女的声音及时响起，布鲁斯掐了一把掌心，将自己调回状态。  
“还没找到？”  
“还没找到。”  
“那就再试一次，不管他用了什么方法，都不可能完全从世上消失。”  
“也许我们应该联系扎塔娜。”蝙蝠女犹豫着说，“法外者没有固定的敌人，但招惹魔法系罪犯的可能性还是很大，六个月前的混乱影响了每一方面，也许……”  
“待议，有人来了。”布鲁斯紧了紧领口，电梯门在十二层打开，戴眼镜的高大男子抱着一摞文件撞了进来，最上面的几本笔记掉在地上，男子一边道歉一边俯身捡起，却笨手笨脚地将怀里的也碰掉。  
“你知道，”布鲁斯说，“我会随时屏蔽监控，克拉克。”  
克拉克·肯特——又名超人——捡文件的手一滞，下一秒他就捧着整整齐齐的纸堆在布鲁斯面前站直身体，“有备无患。”他说。  
“考虑到你被通缉，你应该在地下停车场等我。”  
他们迈出电梯，克拉克将那堆纸质物顺手塞进垃圾箱里。“找到阿尔弗雷德，在车里小憩，喝两杯你珍藏的红酒——我不是已经在这里了嘛。”他没有上车，只是将胳膊撑在车门上，“但我必须在不被发现的情况下直接见到你，这事不能再等了，他们今天就要拆除那几座楼，你最好马上买下来，不然无论曝光还是销毁对我们都没好处。”  
“对我。”布鲁斯接过管家递来的平板，皱着眉头翻看资料，“这事跟你没关系，跑腿小弟。”  
“是吗？我可觉得关系重大。”跑腿小弟说。  
这大概只需要一分钟，克拉克像是等了一个世纪那样焦躁，等待的结果也不如人意，“我不能买下已列入市政规划的建筑，并且你知道推动议案的是谁。”布鲁斯发了一条短信，在他们说话的时候哥谭市新的建设项目已经动工了，市议员林肯·马奇亲自剪彩，超级听力接收到了第一响定向爆破，克拉克无力阻止，他无法干预哥谭市的杰出人士们为这座城市美好未来的建设而制定的计划——且不说他正被通缉。  
大家都知道这有多扯，但在真正关心人类命运的人眼里，超人俨然成为公众之敌，克拉克自己最清楚，媒体的力量如何操纵着事态。  
克拉克·肯特就是超人。  
总有那么一天他必须摘下面具，超人没有保留秘密身份的不可动摇的理由，为此他不责怪露易丝，但不该是现在。  
不是他们为人类做出这般牺牲之后。  
“这不会是我最后一次为你排到二十六字母外的备用计划感到庆幸。”克拉克最终还是跟着布鲁斯上了车，“你知道，奥利弗把惠美子托付给我时，我多想不用超级力量给他一拳——足够把他打晕藏在星城的某个角落。他不必冒险，那场战斗不属于他。”  
蝙蝠女回复布鲁斯说扫描仪记录的数据已经加载到投影设备里，这让他稍稍松了口气。备用计划的效果往往会打折扣，并且需要付出更多，克拉克或许不会考虑这点，他只需要站在所有人的最前方就能当一名超级英雄。全息投影还原出来的现场会使他们遗漏某些细节，从而花费更多时间接近真相；与此同时布鲁斯·韦恩不得不召开新闻发布会，解释韦恩集团的设备为什么会出现在未经批准的私人地下室里。  
“往好的方面想，至少我们能确定他在哥谭住了一段时间。”  
车子停在庭院里，韦恩庄园幸运地没有损失一草一木，因此它的主人不幸地受到监察，联邦法律终于在哥谭展现它的威力，布鲁斯一度以为调查局忙于内部整顿无暇顾及离特区并不是很远的哥谭，但现在看来只是不屑于跟小打小闹的罪犯纠缠，像某首富这样的大鱼才是他们的目标。“那起码是三年前的事了，克拉克，车库有个转角可以甩开监控，在蝙蝠洞见。”布鲁斯·韦恩下车和园丁打了招呼，问候了他亲手栽植的一棵桦树苗，跟前来装修宅院的工头聊了一会天气和锤子。洗过澡后他在床上躺了一会，被阿尔弗雷德叫起来，晚餐是管家先生亲手烹制的土豆泥——只是土豆泥，他连酒都没喝。  
在壁炉前坐了一会，他朝一面古董镜子挥挥手，转身进了书房。  
那些愚蠢的摄像头，已换上装甲往蝙蝠洞走的布鲁斯捏捏鼻梁，联邦调查局证明他的清白之前，即便是蝙蝠侠也无法让它们真正消失。  
克拉克和阿尔弗雷德都在等他，前者无聊得开始摆弄展示柜里的制服，后者跟在后面将衣服还原挂好。也许这是因为转椅上坐的是蝙蝠女，红发姑娘占据着电脑和几乎所有网络资源，这不是说克拉克可以在无人使用时用蝙蝠计算机上网购物，他只是觉得自己帮不上什么忙。  
是，他可以立刻学会高深的黑客技术，但蝙蝠洞里已经有一个黑客了，现在又进来第二个，必要时阿尔弗雷德还能充当第三个……克拉克飞到蝙蝠洞深处跟原住民交流感情，老管家以一副“谢天谢地”的表情将最后一套制服收好。蝙蝠侠的目光在那上面停留了一会，他不记得什么时候将罗宾的旧制服换了位置——二代罗宾的那一套。  
“他飞得有点吃力。”蝙蝠女让出位子，但蝙蝠侠按着她的肩膀让她坐下，自己走到另一边将笔记本电脑连入主机。  
“超人可以再等等，现在我们开始工作。”  
蝙蝠女在他背后吐舌头。“你说了算，老大。”  
哥谭的夜幕已经降临，而蝙蝠洞里明亮如白昼。克拉克把自己关在门外，他实在无处可去，既不愿打扰里面的人，也不想回瞭望塔。  
大都会已经回不去了，堪萨斯也没什么必要。也许他可以去星城或者中心城帮忙，但星城和中心城都有自己的守护者，一代又一代，传承，变化。他还没时间联系卡拉，但愿他的小表姐知道该怎么避风头。  
你看，朋友非常重要。克拉克透视蝙蝠洞，看见罗宾加入了黑客部队；稍远一点，紫色披风的义警揍趴几个试图打劫女学生的混混；再远一点，大都会，露易丝还在星球日报忙碌着，一边敲通讯稿，一边歪头夹着手机联络熟人。她是个了不起的女人，克拉克想，她会处理好超人身份曝光对他身边人造成的影响，安置重要关系人、控制舆情和后续报道、帮卡拉找到新的工作。  
他们暂时联系不上任何可能留在地球的绿灯，大战过后这些宇宙警察离开了，忙着在各个星系间巡逻而无暇拯救自己的星球。  
战斗是一回事，战损是另一回事。不是吗？  
正义联盟成立之前——克拉克开始和其他人长期组队之前，他几乎注意不到这方面的事，那时候他还认为惩治罪犯就是惩治罪犯，偶尔和外星人打上那么一两回也没什么。  
他几乎没有看到，随之而来的是对超人的疑虑和恐慌，还有阴谋。还有伤害。连带伤害。其他人受到伤害。  
拉奥啊，蝙蝠侠在他面前死一次就够了。  
也许两次？  
三次？  
凭他的记忆力也很难说清有多少次他眼看着挚友停止呼吸而无能为力。他们几乎都死过，但没有一次像现在这样，因为几个人类的愚蠢行为，他们失去了闪电和绿箭。  
后者甚至不该被卷进来，这是联盟的战斗。  
“找不到服务器是什么意思？”红罗宾在别的地方加入了他们。进展不顺利，即使是蝙蝠侠也有做不到的事。  
“字面意思，天才。”  
克拉克听见孩子们在拌嘴，这很好，他那阴沉沉的好朋友需要来点不一样的东西，不是黑色的，不是沉默的，不是计划好的。而他需要到外面去。  
当然不是哥谭，哥谭对外星人的容忍度在半年前就降到负值，就连罪犯也不欢迎外星人，不管是外星救难犬还是地狱犬。克拉克还真的听到了疯狂的犬吠，没关系，哥谭多得是英雄。  
他需要到太阳那儿去。于是他像往常那样竖直向上，穿过平流层，经过导航卫星，向瞭望塔招手。钢骨没回应他，很有可能在支援蝙蝠洞。  
克拉克飞出地球引力的范围，他的胳膊有点发酸，这也许就是为什么有人对他下了通缉令。从前他们认为超人是无敌的所以很危险，现在刚好相反。在他感到燃料耗尽前他接近太阳，让能量烘烤后背，眼中填满轮廓清晰可见的和极远处化作光点的星球。这可不是每个人都能随意见到的景色，克拉克决定多欣赏一会。  
没那么久。  
他大概只晒了不到二十分钟太阳就出于过分强烈的责任感返回地球，如果蝙蝠侠不允许他协助守护哥谭，至少他可以守护蝙蝠洞。但当这颗星球上的声音重新涌入他耳朵时，他听到了一声可怕的呼叫。  
“提姆——”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
弗兰克·布洛克是今天最后一个，办事员急着下班，也可能是看见他皱纹里的疲惫，或者眼角子弹留下的伤疤——总之事情很快就办好了，弗兰克·布洛克得到了一份暖烘烘的“敬请等待”回执，不比他交上去的那份在他怀里捂了两个小时的资料更暖，但足以宽心。卷帘门在他面前落下，一切都还不错，对吧？  
贷款批复最快也要到下周，在此之前他得想别的法子。可谁有法子呢？谁有能耐让自己活到下一个圣诞节而不必被警车追着跑？弗兰克像一个合格的纽约市民那样往边上挤了挤，免得失控的卡车或者失控的超级英雄误伤自己。看，那个年轻人快要摔断腿了，他怎么能往打滑的车轮上开枪？即使惯性不会让卡车侧翻，撞上没来得及开走的巴士也够糟了。  
弗兰克，别忘了这是纽约。  
那个曾在电视上见过的年轻人有着和他一样的黑发，只是略长些，此刻在狂风中拍着他自己脸。红黑配色的紧身衣大概有效减少风的影响，年轻人朝轮胎上开了一枪没错，但那是冷冻枪，卡车前轮连同它前方的地面一块被冻上，硬生生停在逃亡途中。年轻人大吼一声，从破碎的挡风玻璃里揪出尚未摘下头罩的歹徒，将他摔在车顶。  
“名字！”弗兰克听见他怒吼。那歹徒大概真的激怒了一个超级英雄——年轻人干脆利落地卸掉歹徒的肩关节，零星雪花从惨叫里飘落。弗兰克茫然地看着逐渐阴沉的天空，云层的堆积反而会让夜晚变得明亮，他只是一时被回忆绊了一跤，并不是因为那非人的叫声引来警车。不管他有没有问出想要的结果，年轻的义警嘴角向下撇，没等警官上来询问他就弹射钩索飞走了——张开红色翅膀，像一只鸟。  
红色的巨鸟，喙和爪子一样闪烁金属光泽。弗兰克的肩膀疼了起来，天空中阴影覆盖了他，而这一次没有闪电将他拖离危险。  
“不会吧，这家伙跑得比闪电小子还快。”紫色的半透明方块停在弗兰克上方，另一个义警蹲在他的砖头上，冲弗兰克露出灿烂的笑容：“该回家了，好市民，最近这里可不太平。”弗兰克觉得那笑容特别熟悉，他很快想起一根横梁向他和杰瑞倒下时头顶出现的紫色砖墙，“我叫掩体，不用谢我。”少年义警这会看上去比他退役前见到的要成熟些，并且也认出了他。“啊哈，你是那个大兵，和你同伴一起在比亚利亚的基地布置炸药。”掩体欢快地说，“这么说你是裁军后第一批退役的。最近怎么样，你的那个同伴呢？”  
“我，我过得不错，马上就要自己做生意了。”弗兰克给他看贷款资料，“杰瑞在陪他的家人，他一直想跟你说谢谢。”  
掩体毫不掩饰地笑起来，跳下来给了弗兰克一个拥抱：“太棒了！那是我第一次到战场上，你们这些人真了不起！”  
弗兰克的手不自然地搭在掩体背后，他可没想到这一出。这个救过他的好人才是真了不起，掩体能为士兵们构筑能量工事，能带人飞起来离开爆炸范围，杰瑞总是希望超人能来救他们，但是，伙计，超人只有一个，而他们有如此多的超级英雄。掩体很快松开他，关切地说：“今天有个行动会封锁道路。和你的家人待在一起，别出门，注意安全。”  
“你也是。”弗兰克挺直了腰板，像他在役时那样行了个军礼。  
他们确实在封路，美国正义联盟那帮人气势汹汹地巡过街区，有那么一两次鹰侠从空中看向他，巨大的翅膀与面具的喙一样尖利，似乎在思考在哪见过这个人。如果鹰侠看新闻，或许会记得三年前受勋士兵里有这张面孔。鹰侠不记得。弗兰克带着退役证明，而守在路障边的警察记得他，向他行礼；他没受到任何阻碍地通过封锁线到了城市的另一边——第一个错误，当晚他应该留在封锁区直到事件结束。  
弗兰克挑选能尽量避开超级英雄视线范围的路，这决定没错，很快附近一道绿光亮起， 百分之八十的可能性绿灯侠已经与他们的目标交上手。半年前弗兰克和家人一道被疏散至市郊，他至少看见了三个绿灯侠在天上飞，他们轮流击退冲向人群的怪物、张开光幕将其余人类和怪物隔开、或多或少被刀锋似的羽翼划伤，但没有一个落到地面；就在人们惊呼的同时绿灯侠们遏制自身的坠落，再度飞翔，迎接更大规模的冲击。弗兰克不太搞得清美国正义联盟的绿灯侠是哪一个，但这位绿灯毫无疑问也保持了他们闪闪发光的传统，这使得他自己成为低垂夜幕下最大的靶子。这大概就是他越飞越高的原因——更容易被发现，离城市更远。  
弗兰克越走越远了，他得在回家之前取一笔钱，这能帮助他的家庭度过接下来的时间，在花光之前他们就能得到第一笔贷款，买下楼下的便利店。店主琼恩决定回堪萨斯老家安度晚年，二战和给莱克斯集团打工的经历让他极度敏感，这老头子最近两个月都在向珍妮灌输一种危险的思想：超人类是违反上帝旨意而存在的，他们用灵魂交换强大的力量，因此上帝会降下惩罚。“可是他们在救人呀。”珍妮好脾气地说。“所以我说他们当中有人这样做，就像愚蠢的撒旦献祭一样。”琼恩先生拔高了声音。珍妮在晚饭后把这些话告诉了自己的丈夫，可弗兰克关心的是琼恩是否愿意收更少的转让费。  
没有鬼鬼祟祟的目光跟随，没有呼啸而过的警车，取款机位置较为偏僻，楼上却没有邻居探头探脑。这一切看起来太顺利了，弗兰克本以为像这样不安分的夜晚会有人浑水摸鱼，然而旁边店铺里的电视直播很快有了消息：“看起来美国正义联盟已经完成了他们的使命，史蒂夫·特雷夫上校带领队伍离开现场，纽约警方将押送一十三名偷袭者前往监狱待审。其中一名罪犯自称是袭击事件的主谋，星辰女孩在她的发言中并未予以证实。”  
六百美元，而他的卡里依然有存款。所以你看，即使弗兰克和珍妮都暂时失去工作，他们的生活还是能过得相当富裕。养活三个孩子不是什么大问题，珍妮能找到几份零工，等他们的便利店开起来，一切只会变得更好。这就是第二个错误，弗兰克站在取款机前为未来规划了半分钟。  
之后的事故来得那么突然，弗兰克刚迈出安全线警报就响了，他猛地回头，出钞口疯狂地吐出数不尽的绿票子。堆积在地上的钞票很快没过他脚踝，又被微风卷走几张，悠然晃过马路拍在对面的橱窗上。随后全城的报警器开始了大合唱，蜂鸣简直要把弗兰克一颗心逼上嗓子眼，他的手机跟着响了起来，弗兰克捧着那闪着光的金属，屏幕上的陌生号码和警笛一样令他感到惊恐。他几乎要拿不住它，但他滑动屏幕接听，一个男人的声音向他问好。  
“晚安，布洛克先生。”  
“你，你是谁？”弗兰克谨慎地开口，“为什么在这种时候打电话？你和取款机的故障有什么关系？”  
“你很聪明。”那人说。  
“我要挂掉电话。”  
对方没有回答，弗兰克按了结束通话，手机却不作任何反应。  
“你最好不要尝试摔碎它，”对方说，“它可以救你的命。”  
弗兰克僵立在取款机旁，出钞口还在持续不断喷吐钞票直到零件损毁，冒出一缕细烟。原本就繁华的夜晚变得更加喧闹，报警器和警笛和围在他四周的店主们的叫喊让弗兰克无法挪动脚步。他不可能是唯一一个刚好在取钱的人，不可能。而恐惧依然固执地布满他身体的每一个细胞，尤其是在爆炸声和狂怒的吼叫传到他耳边后，直到有人抓着他的手腕强行往他身后扳，弗兰克也没敢松开手机。  
男人最后一句话在他脑子里回放：“保持冷静，布洛克先生，我们还会继续联系。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
开始下雪后墓园里的猫纷纷躲进庇护所：有时候是灌木深处的土坑，有时候是某户人家的墙角。达米安很少在墓园里见到那么多猫，还都穿着花花绿绿的毛线衣，他很快想到是谁，出于对前夜行动的尊重他选择站在原地，雪花落在伞面上悄悄改变着重量，达米安往旁边挪了半步，洁白的雪地上拖出浅坑。黑衣黑裙的女人撑着一把同样配色的伞像猫一样安静地走到他身边，她裹着披肩，一小块酷似猫爪印的污渍在白绒上过于显眼。女人手臂上挎着一个精致的野餐篮子，达米安闻到烘烤合宜的曲奇的味道。两人并排站着，默契地维持某种安静，达米安想马上离开，赛琳娜·凯尔刚到，这么做不符合礼仪。他从未在葬礼以外的场合与前盗贼肩并肩站得那么久——靠得太近这点也是赛琳娜的错。他真的想走了，因为赛琳娜开始用空着的手拿曲奇吃，还让一只穿着红衣服的小黑猫跳上她肩膀。达米安必须承认她专心喂猫的侧影和雪景非常相配，只是显得他有些多余，而赛琳娜说：“抱歉，小子，饼干没你的份了。”  
这句话也不是对他说的。  
小黑猫追逐着饼干钻进篮子里，没多久就在里面睡着了。赛琳娜温柔地看着它，将盖子盖好，显然不打算放它离开。达米安斟酌半天才说：“潘尼沃夫不喜欢猫跑进墓地。”  
“尤其是黑猫？”赛琳娜捧着装着小猫的篮子，伞有点歪。  
“白猫也不行。”达米安说。  
赛琳娜喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的猫咪似的声音，一只花斑猫轻盈地跳过积雪压断的树枝到了她脚边。这猫蹭蹭赛琳娜裸露在外的脚踝，在墓碑前放下一朵快蔫了的玫瑰花。“乖孩子。”赛琳娜柔声说。花斑猫喵呜一声奔向它躲藏在灌木丛里的同伴。  
“她们都是好孩子。”赛琳娜带着骄傲的情绪看了他一眼，达米安烦躁地看着那朵已死亡的玫瑰，和他留下的华丽花束不般配。也许猫女确实有着猫的特质，达米安更相信那是盗贼的敏感性，不管是什么，赛琳娜别扭地用离他更远的那只手——抓过饼干和猫的那只手稍微抬起他的伞，不让他躲避她的目光。“为什么你独自到墓地来挑战坏天气？布鲁斯和迪克都识趣地回家烤火了。”她叫得那么亲热，这让达米安很生气。你不能在花了那么多年给黑暗骑士捣乱后，又堂而皇之住进他家里，称呼他的教名。  
赛琳娜可以这么做，因为她愿意。这也是让达米安生气的地方，他的父亲毫不在意，格雷森也毫不在意，他本来以为潘尼沃夫会对赛琳娜的盗贼身份提出质疑，可老管家目睹主人一边亲吻赛琳娜一边摘下头罩后就退缩了（更不如说是满心欢喜地去为布鲁斯和未来的女主人泡茶）。  
葬礼后很多事都变了，达米安一时还适应不过来。一直到他十五岁的今天，也还没弄懂。  
“他们才没有烤火，他们只是在蝙蝠洞里监听审讯。”  
赛琳娜哼了一声：“还没找到军火库？”  
“在红头罩死后？没有。”  
这场雪没有停下的趋势，达米安应该马上离开，他的伞不堪重负发出吱吱响声，赛琳娜因倾斜雨伞而落了一肩不属于披风的白色。但是赛琳娜一定明白为什么达米安会在这样的天气站在墓碑前——如她所问的那样。她真正想问的是，为什么他父亲和格雷森都不在这里，德雷克也不在这里，科莉安坦也不在，只有罗宾和猫女站在漫天雪花之中，看着花束和墓碑一起被白雪掩埋。  
“我觉得有点冷。”赛琳娜说。小黑猫突然醒了，在篮子里挣扎着想出来，赛琳娜只好用胳膊压住盖子，这让她打伞的动作越加不方便。达米安看了眼她没有衣料覆盖的小腿和脚踝，干脆夺过她的伞，将自己的往她那边移。“你应该穿得更暖和些，我不会同意父亲和一个冻断了腿的女人结婚。”达米安高傲地挺起胸膛，“这个设计师也糟透了，他应该多看专业的天气预报，才能更好地为客户定制合适的礼服。”  
“你指的是蝙蝠天气预报？布鲁斯有考虑过买下一家电视台吗？我知道他有一家报业公司，但电视台会更有趣。”  
他们默契地往闪着温暖黄色灯光的轿车那儿走，赛琳娜雇了一个司机而不是让阿尔弗雷德接送，老管家大概会念叨很久。但最近赛琳娜也不住韦恩庄园，理由是政府无故责怪布鲁斯赞助正义联盟，随心所欲侵犯私人领地安置监控，令她感到不方便，她对媒体这么说，同时非常自然地吻了布鲁斯的脸颊。布鲁斯·韦恩立即在哥谭市治安最好的地段（“真不容易，因此我们有必要将新法案推行到底，让更多的哥谭市民享受良好治安环境。”市议员林肯·马奇如是说）为恋人购置房产，聘请新的管家和仆人。  
达米安知道真相是蝙蝠洞里的暂住无业游民让赛琳娜觉得不安，尽管他不愿承认，但赛琳娜·凯尔确实同时在为蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩着想。同居只会招来更多狗仔队，目前无论是哪个身份，父亲都无暇分心。  
“去韦恩庄园。”赛琳娜吩咐司机，她将手伸进野餐篮子，熟练地拎着小黑猫的后颈将她放到膝盖上，“阿福说最近庄园里鼠患成灾，该养只猫了。”  
“我们有狗，他也会追老鼠。”达米安说。  
“猫更专业些。”  
这段路并不长，达米安是自己走到墓园的，可即使是罗宾也不喜欢在大雪中走路。他们真的应该庆幸路程如此短，等到他们都在各自房间泡了热水澡、换好衣服后大雪彻底阻断交通。  
“那女人真是好运。”赛琳娜绕过监控溜进蝙蝠洞，小黑猫跟在她身后，她从背后环住蝙蝠侠的腰时小猫被克拉克拎走，不让它钻进蝙蝠侠披风底下。  
全副武装的蝙蝠侠专心于屏幕上直播的纽约警方审讯，并没搭理她，迪克也难得一见地认真听着。反倒是克拉克好奇地问：“哪个女人？”  
“安娜的室友的错失了的同事，”赛琳娜将脸埋进披风里，安娜是她曾经的邻居，现在在她的房子里帮忙养花，“市立中心医院扩招护士，那可是相当不错的工作。安娜的室友今天抱怨说，本来可以有双休日，但因为计划里替她轮班的新护士突然辞去工作，令她不得不比其他人多上一天班直到有更好的人选。现在来看，至少那女人不必冒雪上班，明智的决定，虽然她只上了一天班，工资都没拿到。”  
“那场大战让不少私立医院和其他企业一样倒闭了，护士们失去工作。这次市立医院扩招只是因为韦恩集团向其注资，关于公共服务项目是否应吸收外来资金市议员们争论不休，林肯·马奇显然是要力挺他的好友了。”  
赛琳娜看过那个专题，主撰稿者是克拉克·肯特和露易丝·莱恩，由于过多地探讨新法案而一度被禁止，但露易丝·莱恩顶住压力，很可能还有来自父亲的一点支持，顺利地让报纸刊行。在超人身份曝光之后，这个专题就停止了进度。   
小黑猫窝在克拉克怀里而克拉克远远地坐在山洞另一边的展示架上，达米安进来时跳到他旁边，却在老管家的轻咳里愤怒地跳下来缩进一张椅子里。屏幕上的审讯还在直播，内容是关于前夜纽约市出现的黑客袭击：所有自动取款机在同一时间出现故障，大量出钱，部分钞票在混乱中被捡走，警方依旧没追回全部钞票，也没查出真凶。安全部门检查了整个网络，没有发现黑客的踪迹，这让他们大失颜面。“值得信任的正义联盟成员”向警方提供帮助——他们指的是钢骨和新任闪电侠，前者是人类实验产物而后者在尖端科技实验室和他自己的城市都有着良好声誉。经过两人的调查，警方连夜排除嫌疑，将目光锁定在当晚恰好出现在取款机边和恰好在从事黑客活动的一部分人身上。  
“只是丢失了一部分钞票。”赛琳娜说。  
“这能让公众和投资方对战后辛苦重建的纽约金融系统信心下滑。”蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音在他胸腔里震动，赛琳娜察觉到了异常，将他搂得更紧些。  
迪克也在他惯常上扬的嘴角泄露不安，他敲击扶手，不断在小屏幕上回放几个审讯片段，赛琳娜看了一眼，马上喊了暂停：“那个男人！”  
“怎么了？”迪克慌乱地一巴掌拍到键盘上，画面停在审讯室外的男人拿着手机，一脸疲惫。  
“我昨晚见过他，就在封锁区外的巷子里，特雷弗让我守在外围拦截逃跑的武装分子，这个男人在警报响起时也在打电话。”  
赛琳娜的话让蝙蝠洞的气氛瞬间凝固。她就知道，这群蝙蝠啊。赛琳娜悄悄翻个白眼，让迪克调出资料。  
“弗兰克·s·布洛克，佐治亚州人，中学学历，镇上的运动明星，成绩则一般；陆军驻坎达克突击小队的成员，三年前在比亚利亚的行动中遇险，被掩体和红罗宾解救，裁军前被授予英雄勋章，退役后经人介绍在银行当保安。妻子名叫珍妮，由于半年前的入侵战争带来的经济崩溃，夫妻两人都失业了。昨天刚向韦恩基金会申请贷款，家里还有三个念中学的孩子。”迪克挑选比较重要的资料简单作了介绍，警方很快就释放了布洛克先生，他的背景决定他离黑客这一职业要多远有多远。  
“他有什么问题吗？”迪克问。  
赛琳娜摇摇头，可能是她感应错了，当晚在取款机旁接电话的人也不止布洛克一人，只是那男人身上的军人特质让她多留意几分。  
“昨晚行动如何？”蝙蝠侠像是刚被赛琳娜提醒一般，突然问起。赛琳娜感到其他人的目光也遮遮掩掩往这边飘。这就是原因了，赛琳娜心里一沉，她不清楚他们寻找军火库的进度，因为那不在她的职责范围内，她也不清楚特雷弗安排已解散的美国正义联盟进行昨晚的行动目的何在，那已经不在她的关注范围内，因为这场行动经过蝙蝠侠首肯。但她今天看到了墓园里的达米安，看到一直保持视频连线却不说话的屏幕上的红罗宾，最坏的情况在她心底浮现。  
他们依然没有任何关于军火库的线索，一点头绪也没有。  
这些蝙蝠们 。赛琳娜脚尖探入黑色披风底下踢了蝙蝠侠的靴子一脚。  
“在超人和闪电侠搜索了整个东海岸的重要城市之后，你们发现军火库曾在哥谭和纽约分别待过一段时间，特雷弗又报告说纽约近期多了不少雇佣兵组织，似乎在寻找同一样东西。昨晚行动的名义是反恐，但实情你们都知道，”赛琳娜顿了一下，“这些线索不可能是巧合。美国正义联盟逮捕了可能有五六十名雇佣兵，就目前的审讯结果来看，他们也在找军火库。”  
“也就是，毫无进展。”达米安嗤声说道。  
“可以肯定的是不少人都认为他最后出现的地点是纽约，”迪克对视频那头的红罗宾打了个响指，“你的地盘，能发现什么吗？”  
红罗宾的声音听起来比蝙蝠侠还沙哑：“如果他还在纽约的时候少年泰坦都没发现，现在也很难找到。”  
这孩子两天前刚因为过度劳累而昏迷，要不是超人刚好听到蝙蝠洞的呼叫，还在睡梦中的泰坦们根本无法察觉。现在他脸上的困倦依然不能被面具遮盖，赛琳娜认为有必要提醒蝙蝠侠，他的小鸟隐瞒了一些事，仅仅因为高强度工作而累倒可不是蝙蝠们的作风，有什么特殊的事情让红罗宾忽视必要的休息。  
“迪克，叫上所有你能找到的人手，查清雇佣兵们为什么在找军火库；红罗宾监视纽约的金融动向，还有注意休息，”蝙蝠侠在阿尔弗雷德的注视下补充了一句，“罗宾，今晚我们去拜访阿卡姆，提前做好准备。超人，搜索纽约周边的城市，闪电侠会继续协助你。”  
“赛琳娜，”蝙蝠侠在她的拥抱里转身，双手也揽上她的腰，“你能应付今晚的宴会吗？”  
“有丹特和戈登在，记者不敢乱说话。”赛琳娜踮脚吻了他没被面具遮盖的嘴唇，随即松开了他。但有件事让她耿耿于怀，不问清楚她会很不舒服。“只是出于猫咪的好奇，那位布洛克先生的妻子，失业前从事什么工作？”  
迪克一愣，重新调出资料。  
“费伍德医生私人诊所，她是一名护士。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
一小伙人聚在香槟塔边，表情神秘而又惴惴不安地低声交流，这看起来不太礼貌，但场地已经被屏风分割成若干私密区域，既贴心也恼人，仿佛设计者早已料到来宾的心思，大块白色木板点缀着红蓝配色的薄纱被安置在内墙上，而当好奇的名媛们将设计师团团围住时，红着脸颊的年轻人只来得及说一个词就醉倒在东方刺绣镶边的桌布上。  
“超人曾经象征着美国精神。”晚会的主人颇为体贴地差人将他送到休息室，“当然，那也是过去的事了，韦恩集团相信美国精神从不会因为火焰熄灭而染上不详色彩，也不会因为一个英雄的背叛而走向没落。我们特别请求可爱的麦肯先生为晚宴增添美国元素，正是希望能唤起各位对哥谭环境的重视，我们的城市有着无限的潜力，却只有有限的资源。”  
“很抱歉，赛琳娜·凯尔小姐。”一位打扮入时的记者试图挤进人群，最终也只能将话筒从姑娘们的肩头递进来，“据我所知您不过是布鲁斯·韦恩的情人，他请你主持这样重要的晚会是否意味着你们的关系更进一步？”  
“更像是，未婚妻？”  
宽阔的背影强行闯入镜头，遮挡在摄像机与赛琳娜·凯尔之间。哥谭市地区检察官哈维·丹特端着红酒杯，和凯尔小姐隔人群示意。赛琳娜·凯尔嗔怪道：“哈维，那可不是今天的发布内容。”这令四周一片哗然，几名记者闻言围了过来，只得到地检官公式化的微笑和凯尔小姐闪烁其词。  
“那么凯尔小姐是以韦恩家族未来女主人的身份来参与家族事业吗？您是否会在韦恩集团任职？”  
地检官脸色一沉，将杯中剩下的酒饮尽。赛琳娜·凯尔抢在他前面开口：“如果这位先生还有什么关于新能源的问题不妨咨询在场的专业人士，我相信本市能源保护议案会比我的个人地位更值得贵台探讨。”  
这就差不多了。  
旁观已久的芭芭拉·戈登扫视一圈，悄悄拽了父亲的衣袖。正和一位老绅士交谈的市长候选人顺着女儿的目光看向闪光灯最密集的地方，“非常抱歉。”他微微鞠躬，让女儿挽着他的胳膊，一起走下搭着藤蔓支架的旋梯。支架在靠近墙壁的一侧非常艺术地贴墙逐渐缩短，最终在楼梯尽头如鸟翼般散开，向天花板攀爬，芭芭拉淡绿色的裙角在钢架下甩出同样完美的弧度，快门声响起，吉米·奥尔森对她比了个胜利的手势。  
这也是布鲁斯·韦恩的麻烦之一，在路易斯·莱恩三天两头被传讯的时候，她的搭档却被大老板保护起来，成为韦恩集团重要场合的指定摄影师。当然，布鲁斯·韦恩更希望他专门为凯尔小姐拍照，这个小计划不知为何没成功。  
芭芭拉给待办事项添上一条记得找吉米要照片，保持甜美的笑容面对更多镜头。戈登局长已经和赛琳娜·凯尔搭上话了，女士对他露出真心的微笑，哈维·丹特更是大大方方地给了一个拥抱，这又使得人们猜测市长竞选的局势恐怕只有一边倒。  
“赛琳娜，刚才那个侍应生，”芭芭拉听见有人在她附近这样悄声问，“他也是临时顾来的吗？”  
芭芭拉回想起扶麦肯先生进屋的侍应，虽未看清他的脸，但不觉得有什么问题。  
“怎么，他很英俊？”赛琳娜显然也这么认为，没把它当回事。  
那位小姐支吾了一下，和女伴准备舞会去了。  
“像一位故人。”临行前她这么说。  
赛琳娜不易察觉地皱眉，注意力转向芭芭拉：“你也该去了，哥谭市的青年才俊都期待着获得你的同意。”  
“我不跳舞。”芭芭拉笑着说。  
她不该把话说得太满，十分钟后她就后悔了——当那个人在她面前抬起帽沿，伸向她的手腕上两颗黑色袖扣映衬玻璃穹顶的星光，芭芭拉无法拒绝，手搭上他的，在他的掌控下停止颤抖，迈向舞池。  
当他们身体相贴，芭芭拉的鼻尖几乎碰到他的锁骨时，对方忍不住开口：“我们有多久没这么做了？”  
他的声音异常低沉，几乎让芭芭拉以为是另一个男人。她很快沉住气，不让自己冲动揍他，但她讽刺道：“从你不再让布鲁斯为你的晚餐付费开始？”男人在她耳边底笑，用力吸着她惯用的香水的味道。他们在舞池中央旋转几圈，把位置让给其他年轻人，芭芭拉不太希望离开——他们正往充满不祥暗示的地方走去——她请求多待一会，却无处请求。  
于是她换上公事公办的面孔，将男人笑嘻嘻的脸挡在十公分以外。  
“芭芭拉……”迪克·格雷森摘下伪装用的假胡子，对她哀求。  
“你先挑起来的。”她毫不退让。  
迪克垂头丧气，只好一边继续搂着她的腰，一边将一只闪存盘塞进她的手包里。“它的主人似乎打定主意销毁它，幸亏我在哥谭的下水道里捡了回来。”  
芭芭拉对此心里有数：“近两年哥谭地下军火交易的货源重心向西部偏移，有些武器看起来非常眼熟。这种事不是第一次出现了，当时我们忙着调整平行宇宙带来的负面影响，没有亲自处理。”  
“发明就是用来窃取的，可别太惊讶。”迪克回应。通常的处理办法也不过是端掉窝点，甚至不必每次都通知他们。当一个方案外传，最好的解决办法绝不是追回，他们都清楚正是这种惯例让他们错失追查良机。在他们当中，也不会有谁像曾经的红头罩那样热衷于一切致人死地的武器，亲手调整准星，对枪支的构造了如指掌。懂得使用武器和热爱武器是两个概念，何况他们也不可能习惯于使用军火库出品。  
“这么说，你已经做过比对了？”  
“多亏蝠翼，我们很幸运地得到两支样品，弹夹上有他的‘签名’。”  
独一无二。  
这个念头让迪克血液里的某些东西噼啪作响，也让他在温暖如春的室内仿佛被大雪掩埋。“我无法相信。”迪克艰难地开口。  
芭芭拉看着他日渐褪去光彩的蓝眼睛，想着谁不是呢？隔着屏幕她都能听到蝙蝠侠骨骼在桌面挤压的声音。  
两年前她最后一次拒绝与军火库见面后没几天，她就敏锐地察觉一个小社团的火力有所增强，这或许是疑点，可她的注意力很快被黑面具吸引，对方像是要庆祝什么，一口气吞并好几个帮派。当然，这也可能是试探，或者虚张声势，她没法掌控哥谭黑帮的每一次交易，就连蝙蝠侠也没有作出回应。因为一个月后，黑面具偃旗息鼓，而杀手鳄突然改变了策略，收缩活动范围，减少与企鹅人的合作——目标又转移到了企鹅人身上，毫无疑问。  
罪犯们陆陆续续从平行宇宙危机里恢复元气，试图抢占更多地盘，或者夺回危机前的地位，相应地，所有义警被迫加班。小丑举办了几次游行，急冻人冻住一些警车，神奇女侠掉在哥谭街头，海平面又上涨了一厘米，哈莉·奎因偶尔抱怨毒藤女有了新的古怪研究……芭芭拉敢说有那么一回蝙蝠洞监测到格鲁德的身影，不过蝙蝠侠宁可优先处理块头更小的疯帽客，等他们回过神来，猩猩就像是度假观光一般，大摇大摆离开哥谭，并未造成任何破坏。  
就连贝恩的生意都诡异地萧条，蝙蝠侠却还忙着和正义联盟一起把几块陨石及其非法入境乘客——某种让人看了就不想再吃沙丁鱼罐头的生物——打包送出银河系。  
多事之秋，也是浑水摸鱼的好时机。  
为此英雄队伍接纳一批新成员，在巨头们站在聚光灯前充当靶子的时候，他们从阴影里走过，掐灭犯罪苗头。  
唯一的麻烦是死亡率。人们不会轻易忽略一个超级英雄的陨落，却容易对犯了错的新手产生麻木，钢骨一定存了长长一份因尝试义警活动而死亡的名单，恐怕以闪电侠的速度也无法挽救当中每一条生命。  
黑金丝雀给过她一个名字，尼克·奎兹，刚发现自己能够轻易举起二十倍体重物品的年轻人，尚不知能力来源和极限，就在抢劫案中被杀；歹徒残忍地用一颗子弹使其自燃，这听起来不可思议，因为那把枪同时也融化成一滩金属液体。芭芭拉调查了枪支来源，线索终止在契石城附近某座小工坊，老板不知道自己为谁加工武器，急需一大笔钱的伙计偷运了一件半成品，可追踪的货物在星城港口被成箱焚毁。  
与随之而来的入侵相比，这件事也变得不重要了。现在芭芭拉终于有机会从哥谭秩序的重建中抽出一丁点精力，将所有线索串联起来，而这仅仅是猜测，已触目惊心。  
迪克揽着她的腰，他们走在明亮的长廊上，落地玻璃稍稍隔断，夜雪在外面对他们招手，迪克的白色礼服尚未温热，侍应生的衬衫在外套下露出不安分的一角。芭芭拉看见停在院子里的摩托车，包头巾的男子面目模糊。  
“今晚？”  
“蝙蝠侠说越快越好。”迪克表情纠结像是要说抱歉，他停了下来，替她重新别好发饰，“在亲眼看到之前我仍然不相信军火库会那样做。”  
“因为你们认识？”  
“因为他是红头罩的搭档。”  
只有一小部分你不愿相信罢了。芭芭拉没有说穿，她明白杰森在家族里的位置，可惜她并不是那个在枪林弹雨中走钢丝的人。  
他们在摩托车灯光里吻别，迪克的白西装与大雪融为一体。  
“蝙蝠女。”  
红罗宾的呼叫来得非常及时，芭芭拉几乎就要感到失落了。她等待提姆的消息。  
“昨晚银行网络上的那条错误代码又一次出现了。”  
“和警局的那条一样？”  
“对，那个签名。”红罗宾的声音里多了一丝兴奋。  
工作时间到了。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
“多恩！”  
红白相间的身影在两栋高楼间掠过，重重砸在顶层玻璃上。战鹰怀疑这是某个有钱人的秘密住所，能承受强力冲击什么的，他无暇细想，大块头在他下方楼层降落，不幸撞入房间，一声拉长的尖叫后他的搭档——白鸽——带着被独自留在家中的小女孩悠然飞离战斗区域，大块头在墙壁上跳跃攀爬，一拳掏出一个深坑。  
那可不是一般的拳击运动员，战鹰翻上天台，后退几步留出最佳距离。  
一个月来特区遭遇多起暴力袭击，作案的只有一人，却能将围捕他的警察都打趴。罪犯总是突然冲到大街上，最繁华的路段，最拥挤的地区，大肆破坏公物，砸毁商店橱窗，或者殴打所有阻止他的人。战鹰和白鸽已经追踪罪犯很久了，怪的是每次他都能消失得无影无踪。  
今晚他们在地下格斗俱乐部发现了目标——突然出现的大块头和疯狗一般袭击人群都符合条件，只是有点不对劲。  
“我不认为他是我们的目标。”白鸽安顿好小女孩后绕着战鹰和罪犯飞行，面无表情地说。  
“你以为呢！”又一记右勾拳狠狠打在脸上，战鹰吐掉嘴里的鲜血，当胸踹了对方一脚，对白鸽咆哮道。  
从大块头扑上来的动作到他每次出拳时的步法来看，他是个真正的拳击手，上次他们遇到的罪犯可没有这么好的格斗技巧，好到战鹰单凭蛮力竟然吃了亏。  
“要不要试试他的抗性？”白鸽看准时机冲过去扣住那人肩膀，将他带上几百米的高空，作势要松手。  
“多恩！”  
战鹰的咆哮远远传来，她叹气，带人高速飞行了一阵，在低一些的位置甩了出去。“问题解决。”白鸽看着警察围上去给那人戴上抑制项圈，缓缓降落在战鹰身边。  
战鹰转身就走，他的搭档只好拦下他，耐着性子解释：“这个案子必须放一放，只要罪犯被捕，后续的查证也不需要我们插手。”  
“他打伤了那么多人——”  
“有更紧急的任务等着我们。”  
“我不是瞎子，信息我收到了，‘临时任务，有点严重’，但他们需要的是你，天才。”  
白鸽脸一沉，除去化身之力，多恩·格兰杰穿着她闪闪发光的吊带裙，高跟鞋就像她的目光一般能在战鹰脸上猛戳好几个洞。这就是他们的谈话时间了。战鹰咬着牙也卸下制服，心想自己橄榄球员的体格怎么也比普通状态的多恩强，谁知多恩定身看了他，竟然一个后跳向楼下坠去。  
“多恩！”  
汉克·霍尔大脑一片混沌，没来得及思考，他跟着纵身一跃，却听见多恩呼唤和平之力。  
操。  
大约一秒的狂风灌耳后他停止下坠，多恩在他头顶上颇为得意地说：“说错了。”  
重新化身为白鸽的多恩托着他的胳膊，带他飞离警灯闪烁的区域。指挥权移交——不如说一直保留在白鸽手上。他们这对搭档相处时间不短，可汉克依然不了解她。她是怎么获得和平之力的？为什么战争之链没有选中她？要他说被激怒的多恩·格兰杰可比他见过的任何一个女性都懂得愤怒和暴力的意义(后来他明白那是因为他还没见过神奇女侠如何战斗)，她一点也不像唐。唐纳德在他应当去的地方，只是稍稍早了些。汉克想。他甩了甩脑袋，借着高空的冷风清理大脑。  
“那么，当你陪着红罗宾玩黑客游戏时，具体需要我做什么？”  
白鸽似乎被他逗乐了，她思考几秒，煞有介事地说：“我需要一杯大都会特色苏打和一包海滨城土产鱼干，最新鲜的。”  
“多——”  
“我们都是外勤。”白鸽停止取乐，“你真以为超级智力就能让我跟上人体计算机的速度吗？”  
“正义联盟？”  
“所有能调动的人。”  
那可真是“有点严重”了。  
他们在林肯纪念堂前落下，不远处石碑上那块被他们撞掉的部分早已经修补好，汉克经过时还会想起那段日子，如同煎熬的磨合期，对弟弟的思念，接受正义联盟前辈们的指导。随着战争之链的暴露，他们也被投入更残酷的战场。汉克还以为自己是后备的后备的后备之类的，某天一个穿着红艳艳背心、戴着丑得要死的鸭舌帽、拿着涂成红色的绿箭侠装备的年轻人扒着他卧室的窗台，对他咧嘴一笑：“军火库。接下来我们就是搭档啦！”  
那是他第一次见到军火库，也是最后一次。  
“你确定他会在特区？”汉克让战争之力充盈全身，凝视水池中两人倒影。  
“不确定。”白鸽与他有所感应，捏紧他手臂上抽动的肌肉。  
“他很会开玩笑。”  
“小跟班们的通病。”  
“我怎么听说他不是跟班？”  
“他有这个潜质。”  
“你还记得他在比亚利亚说的那个关于蝙蝠和禽类的笑话吗？”  
“那时我只看见他把你从爆炸范围拉出去。”  
“那勾爪挺疼。”  
“在大腿上？”  
“呃，可能还往上一点。”  
他们笑起来，红白制服的战鹰稍微放松了些。通讯频道很快响起钢骨的声音，不那么意外地，听起来更像人类：“今天晚上九点零二分，红罗宾发现了一条特殊的计算机代码，如果各位还记得今年五月份在东海岸发生的入侵事件，或许会留意到一个奇怪的求救信号。”  
钢骨顿了顿，接着说道：“这条信号只出现了一次，内容为‘505 804’，随即东海岸的通讯全部中断，在当时的情况下，尽管我们已经判断‘505’是求救信号，却没有时间推测‘804’的含义。正义联盟在救援行动中并未发现符合条件的待营救人员，半年内也没有符合条件的案件出现。”  
“所以他们就置之不理？”战鹰心里猛跳了一下。  
“监视，不是首要事件。”白鸽补充道。  
“今年六月份，超人寻找军火库未果，蝙蝠侠派人在各个安全点进行搜索，同时也在网络上跟踪军火库，但我们没有他的消息，直到一周前，纽约各大银行的自动取款机同时出现故障，导致大量现金遗失，市场恐慌，红罗宾在监控网络时发现东海岸停电前一刻曾有一条乱码紧随‘505 804’出现，与通讯一起中断。红罗宾分析出了这条乱码和袭击银行的黑客有着相同的模式。红罗宾？”  
年轻义警接过话头：“乱码有被人为从全网清除的迹象，只是手法拙劣，被我找到了遗漏点，这段乱码里有一套程式，可以说是‘签名’，签名出现在了纽约各大银行的用户名单里，昨晚也出现在陆军士兵资料查询系统中。我和蝙蝠女已确定，是同一份签名，而当我们试图接近它，系统里显示的代码却是错误的。”  
“这意味着……”  
“目标人物的技术越来越好。”白鸽替搭档解答疑惑，更大的疑惑埋藏在她心理。果然，红罗宾继续说：“而这套编程特点，与记录里军火库的习惯一模一样。”  
“他可能换了签名，当然也可能是某种继承者。”蝙蝠女插嘴。  
“总之，这是一次机会。如果今晚我们能成功追踪这个签名，就离失踪的军火库更进一步。”钢骨说，“假设他发出的求救信号，半年过去，无论什么样的麻烦，他都已经深陷其中。”  
“但愿还来得及。”战鹰闷闷地说。这是战鹰能想到的部分，白鸽在脑海中补全了其他疑点，最让她不能理解的是拥有这个‘签名’的人似乎经历了生疏到熟练的变化，而在仅有的一次接触里，她已经见识到军火库和二进制的亲密。  
“战鹰、白鸽，你们负责华盛顿到多佛，行动开始时希望你们能迅速到位。”钢骨分好任务，战鹰给了搭档一肘子，催促她起飞。  
“汉克。”  
白鸽欲言又止。  
“哈？”  
“你还记不记得军火库的搭档？”  
“红头罩？我可没见过他。我是说，没当面见过他，军火库桌面上那个不算。”  
白鸽紧张地一笑，带着他飞上高空。“我一直很奇怪，为什么库拉克的任务没有将他们分在一组。”  
“军火库说是因为他要带我们这些新手。”战鹰嗤笑道。  
“而红头罩和蝙蝠们配合更好。”白鸽说，“一派胡言，他们才是搭档。”  
“我听说那个红头罩是个死而复生的罗宾？”  
“是。”  
他们在一个能俯瞰华盛顿全景的位置停下，战鹰的视力足够他看到更远的地方。  
“也许这就是原因。”  
“什么意思？”  
“他是个不稳定因素。”  
“你说的是红头罩还是军火库？”  
两人再次同时笑出声，这让气氛缓和不少，白鸽估算时间，重新接通瞭望塔，钢骨的命令刚好下达：“信号在哈姆林街。”白鸽托着战鹰的腋窝，这姿势不太舒服，战鹰却习惯了，东北方向很快传来一声惊呼，当他们以最快的速度飞向哈姆林街时，钢骨突然说道：“欧文街。”  
就在北边。白鸽大概只用了三秒，而钢骨疑惑的声音再度响起：“圣杰克逊……”  
“什么？”战鹰不耐烦地吼道，“让我下去！”  
白鸽刚一松手，一阵剧烈的疼痛席卷大脑，她感到心慌，但疼痛是因为另一件事。战鹰狂怒地大吼，扑向某处阳台上愣愣地举着一把枪的眼镜男。那人尖叫一声跑进房间，被战鹰揪出来扔在地上，他捂着胳膊，慌乱地向后挪动。  
“我什么也不知道，我什么也不知道……”  
“战鹰！”白鸽在阳台上对他招手，“我查看了他的电脑，信号是从他这里发出的。”  
战鹰露出凶恶的眼神，暂时接管了这个妄图伤害他搭档的人。白鸽不忘叮嘱一句“下手轻点”，接着检索文件，她发现了一封邮件，内容让她啼笑皆非：“使用这份礼物，三百万就是你的了。”地上躺着拆开了的礼品盒，显然屋子的主人只是一枚临时选中的棋子。  
“交给警察吧。”白鸽看着地面上抱头直哼哼的男人，将他用过的枪放进礼盒带上，“钢骨，他不是主使。”  
“假地址，”钢骨的声音听起来没有白鸽那么乐观，“新的信号在佐治亚州，泰坦接管这部分。请尖端科技实验室检查一下那把枪，它对你造成伤害了吗？”  
“只有一点头疼，但没什么。”  
“保持联络。”  
警察很快接手，战鹰在渡边缠上来之前搭白鸽的顺风车走了。  
“你还好吗？”  
“没什么，我只是在想些事。”  
“还是关于红头罩的？”  
白鸽的手突然一松，在战鹰被地心引力吸住前改为搂住他的腰部。这姿态有点熟悉，上次白鸽这么做还是在她和死人刚分手的时候，搭档厚实的肩膀给了她一丝安慰，她把头靠在战鹰肩上，没有停止飞行。  
“有种预感，几乎和战争之链出现时一样强烈。”  
战鹰难得没有呛她，任冷风刮在脸上，安静地聆听。  
“也许波士顿知道。”  
“你……”  
“这也不是第一次！”战鹰还没来得及说完，白鸽突然激动地喊道。战争之力的愤怒情绪从战鹰身上消失了，汉克·霍尔扭头，两人鼻尖只隔一个手指的距离。  
“多恩，你想到了什么？”  
白鸽只是浑身发抖，一句话也说不出来。  
“白鸽？战鹰？”钢骨接通他们，“任务结束，我们跟丢了。”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
珍妮·布洛克坐在审讯室里，双手在扶手上微微抽搐，她在这里等了五个小时，没有任何人进来向她问话。这也许是某种策略，像刑侦剧里演绎的那样，给予受询者一定的心理压力——珍妮有自信对付这个，她不会因此畏缩。这样想着，珍妮·布洛克骄傲地看向单向玻璃，她一点也不怕。  
“我觉得这就差不多了。”  
红罗宾在玻璃的另一边说道。  
他低头沉思，不时往审讯室里看一眼。警探们自觉地找了椅子坐下，咖啡一杯接着一杯，祈祷这位超级英雄不会耽搁太久，但嫌犯是他带来的，何况旁边还飘着一个阴沉脸的带超人标志的家伙。  
超级小子尝试从队友的面部表情判断事态严重等级，令他惊讶的是红罗宾一大早就急急忙忙赶到纽约警局，面对猫女提供的嫌犯却异常冷静，或者说毫不在意，好像这几天在屏幕前皱眉的不是他。“我以为你要关上一天一夜。”超级小子说。  
“那样效果会更好，但是再有两个小时就到午饭时间，你会打扰我使我错过她每一个表情变化。”红罗宾抬起手掌不容他分辩，“让我们在午饭之前解决她，谁也不会遭到凯西的埋怨。”   
你需要两个小时来审问她？超级小子没说出口，他也大致猜到珍妮·布洛克是块硬骨头，关键是不能揍一顿也不能找人读心。他跟在红罗宾身后飘进审讯室，红罗宾在珍妮·布洛克对面坐下，里面没有第三张椅子。  
红罗宾今早一定是故意从他门前经过的。  
他没吃早餐，(红罗宾也没有，想到凯西对他俩怒目而视超级小子更头疼了。)而且在面无表情的队友和窃窃私语的警察中待了将近一早上，可以理解为什么他脸色不太好。珍妮·布洛克不知道这些，她只看见一个穿着不祥的黑色紧身衣的氪星人漂浮在她身边，面色不善。这使她不由得往椅子里缩了缩。  
红罗宾像模像样地把文件往桌子上一摊，叹了口气：“抱歉，女士，我也不希望耽误你的时间，但想要劝服我的搭档可不是件容易的事。”  
珍妮·布洛克抿抿嘴，看了超级小子一眼。  
“我告诉他这里是警局，我们必须按正规的审问程序来，想必你也认为恐吓和殴打不是好的办法。”  
超级小子震惊地看着队友，珍妮却误读为愤怒。  
“我不怕你们这些把戏。”对面是个斯文的大男孩，看起来比她的长子大几岁，这让珍妮放松了不少，“因为我没什么可说的。”  
“当然，我也不相信像你这样的母亲会参与犯罪活动，三个孩子，杰克的成绩挺不错，他会去念州立大学吗？”  
“我不明白这跟你们随便逮捕我有什么关系。”  
“准确来说，猫女不是警察，没法逮捕别人。”红罗宾对她微笑，“也许你对她有所妨碍。最近少年泰坦在查一个案子，和某次拍卖会上被分散拍卖的亚特兰蒂斯宝藏有关。”  
这个话题成功引起珍妮的兴趣，她的目光落在红罗宾指着的一张照片，不再躲闪。  
“你一定听说雇佣兵在亚特兰蒂斯干的那些事，他们除了杀害平民，侵犯亚特兰蒂斯主权，还带走一批宝藏。根据水行侠的说法，里面混进了带有魔力的祭品，对普通人危害极大。少年泰坦接管这个案子后发现无从下手，宝藏已经从明面上消失了，而正义联盟给予的支持是把猫女派过来指导我们。”红罗宾露出无奈的表情。大概因为面部肌肉僵硬了太久，在超级小子看来假得很，于是他不屑地哼了一声，红罗宾立即对他安抚性地一笑。  
珍妮·布洛克表情变化的一瞬间超级小子意识到自己又落入红罗宾的圈套，干脆离他们远一点，背对桌子。  
他的行为落在珍妮眼里分明是赌气，红罗宾的计划成功了一半。  
红罗宾十指交叉，诚恳地说：“我知道你是位了不起的母亲，你的丈夫弗兰克·布洛克多次被派往危险区域，为国家出生入死，你一直支持他，并独自抚养三个孩子。很少有谁能像你做得这么好。我看过你小儿子的比赛，他是这附近的中学橄榄球明星对吗？”  
珍妮点了点头。  
“所以这当中一定有什么误会。我们怀疑猫女借协助查案的机会挑选新目标，从她最近常去的地方来看，也许是市立中心医院的某个病人。”  
珍妮·弗兰克在听见市立中心医院后眼神里多了一丝犹豫，红罗宾赶紧再添一把火。  
“你的行踪确实可疑，医院人事部记录显示你通过重重筛选，却只上了一天班。纽约警方已经相信猫女的话，认为你接受这份工作是为了以护士的身份和其中某个人接头。”  
“当然不是。”珍妮忍不住开口，“我喜欢我的工作，怎么会有人利用这样重要的职业行不法之事？”  
超级小子回想布洛克一家的档案，珍妮·布洛克是位口碑极佳的护士。  
“没错！我们也这么认为。”红罗宾和善地说，“所以你的确没做违法或者违规的事？”  
“没有。”  
“那你能解释一下为什么放弃这个职位吗？我了解你的家庭情况，你需要这份工作。”  
“我……我和弗兰克讨论过很久，这半年我们没有找到新的工作，纽约的物价也涨得很快，我们尝试做点生意，或者搬去别的州。”  
“做生意需要本钱。”  
“我有几个朋友愿意……帮忙。”  
“那你为什么还要另寻工作？”  
“弗兰克认为琼恩的便利店一个人就能忙过来，而我也不想做全职主妇，我还有能力挣钱。”  
“但你放弃了。”  
“那是因为纽约不安全！”  
珍妮·布洛克说出第一句发自内心的话。超级小子“嗖”地飞到他们旁边，盯着珍妮直到她低下头。  
“纽约不安全。”她小声重复了一遍。  
“能具体说说吗？”  
珍妮像是一下子放松了，她撑着额头，声音疲惫：“我们希望留在纽约，孩子们都在这里上学，朋友们也在这里，还有我的亲人……我知道政府为了重建东海岸下了很大功夫，但一切都变了，我们从未陷入这样的混乱，比多年前在正义联盟建立之前的那次还要可怕，就像，就像是那些‘另一个世界’的东西又回来了一样。更可怕的是人们遗失了很多东西，生命，生活，希望……上周我的丈夫无故被捕，很多人都在网上说纽约经济会出现新的下滑，警察遇到解决不了的案子就开始胡乱抓人。弗兰克被释放后决定离开纽约，他受了惊吓，孩子们也是，我只好马上辞掉工作，我们准备到别的地方去。他从战场上死里逃生，不是为了在自己人手上受折磨。”  
“警察慌了神，是因为他们也从未遇到这样的情况，这就是我们在这里的原因。”红罗宾安慰道，“我们正在追查，希望你能提供线索。”  
“我知道少年泰坦，弗兰克说你们其中一个救过他的命，但你们只是一群孩子，你们在做会让任何一个父母担心的事。”  
超级小子开始佩服这个女人了，她竟然尝试动摇红罗宾。  
红罗宾大概也这么想，他顺着珍妮的思路往下走：“谢谢你的关心，我们自身的能力注定躲避不了麻烦。”  
“我知道，我知道，超级英雄。你们都想做点好事。可是猫女我们也很熟悉，美国正义联盟导致了一场灾难，而他们竟然任用盗贼。”珍妮说，“有时候超级英雄也让我们感到害怕。”  
超级小子知道她在说蝙蝠侠和猫女的事，新52频道不知从何处得来他们约会的消息，把这事闹得沸沸扬扬，公众多数感到好奇，也有一部分人因此质疑蝙蝠侠。跟他们对外星人的看法差不多，正义联盟内部大换血后世人对蝙蝠侠的看法两极分化加剧，珍妮·布洛克看来属于不信任超级英雄那伙。  
“红罗宾，不要偏离话题。”超级小子说道，他表现出不耐烦，好让珍妮重新感受压力。  
“珍妮，我能这样称呼你吗？请你把在市立中心医院工作中发生的每一件事都说一遍，我们需要查证猫女的怀疑是否属实。”  
“人事部通知我早上六点零五分到岗，进行身体消毒和准备工作。七点左右有位老人来看急诊，由于没有亲属在场，输液过程由我陪护。九点左右有三个小孩子被确诊流行性感冒，我负责输液。之后还有五六位病人，都不是特别严重。十二点半用餐休息半小时，一点开始病人多了起来，其中一位病人在输液过程中突发哮喘，我去找了医生。下午四点我才走，吃过晚饭我被叫去住院部帮忙，原因是有两位护士突然病倒。我并不介意加班，反正弗兰克马上也要回家了。晚班比较轻松，病人们很早就休息了，我也不用参与任何手术。有两位病人办理出院手续，一位术后观察，四位转院。这些都在记录上。”  
“我发现其中一个转院手续是你帮忙办理的，这符合规定吗？”  
“是病人自己要求的，他在纽约孤身一人，又不愿意麻烦朋友。他伤得很重，据说在这里休养了小半年依然没有完全康复，医生说他需要更好的静养环境。”  
“而当时只有你有空？”  
“对。”  
红罗宾做完笔记，收拾文件：“很好，暂时没有疑点。我建议你尽快回家照顾孩子们，最近纽约有大量雇佣兵出没，军方管控也还没结束。”  
“弗兰克会陪着他们。”珍妮松了口气，刚站起来就听见超级小子说：“你的丈夫正在隔壁审讯室。”  
“你说什么？”珍妮失声叫道。  
超级小子也没料到她会有这么大反应，不像惊恐，反而有更多难以置信。红罗宾让他在审讯结束后说这句话，现在他有点明白了。  
“透视。”他指了指自己的眼睛，不再回答珍妮的询问。  
“他不是已经没有嫌疑了吗？”珍妮跌坐在椅子上。  
红罗宾开门向外面的警察问了什么，回头抱歉地说：“本来你丈夫的嫌疑也是最小的，但有人向警方施压，要求立即释放他。警局相信内部有鬼，而你丈夫牵涉其中。这种急切的要求反倒让他的嫌疑更重了。”  
“这不可能。”  
“我很抱歉，但这是纽约警方自己逮捕的嫌犯，我们无权过问。超级小子，麻烦你送珍妮出去，我去找警长问问能不能尽快释放布洛克先生。”  
超级小子点头，等珍妮起来，可是珍妮·布洛克坐在椅子上神情恍惚，他也不方便直接把人拎起来。  
半晌，珍妮下了决心，抬头看着红罗宾：“我知道一些事，我丈夫是无辜的。”  
“说说看，也许我们能帮忙。”  
珍妮深吸一口气，开始讲述那个令纽约金融界惶恐的一夜：“我说的都是实话，当晚我到医院加班，让孩子们在家等他们的父亲回来。凌晨两点我有些犯困，在住院部前台坐着，突然一个电话把我惊醒，电话那头有人告诉我弗兰克被纽约警方误捕，但是情况对他很不利，我按照他的提醒打开电视，深夜节目插播的新闻正在报道这件事。当时我很害怕，担心弗兰克惹上麻烦，但我也不会轻易相信陌生人，于是我要求他提供证据，证明纽约警方冤枉了弗兰克，他说了一个词，那是很久之前我和一个人约定的，只有我们两人知道，跟朋友之间防骗用的保密词差不多。我相信了他，他告诉我可以洗清弗兰克的嫌疑，只要我帮他做一件事。”  
“他让你办理那个病人的转院手续？”红罗宾抓到重点，珍妮点头，继续说道：“这在我职责范围内，而且当时医院人满为患，转几个不那么急需治疗的病人出去也不会有人说什么。接着我告诉露西说我有些难受，想去休息一会，请她代我一个小时。我按那人的要求将病人送上车，街上因为宵禁没什么人，军队的哨卡在看过文件后也放行了，就像那人说的，没有风险。  
“我将病人送到一家疗养院，里面的工作人员接病人进去后司机马上就送我回了医院。他没说什么，我也不问。接着弗兰克就打了电话给我，告诉我有人给他做担保，他准备回家了。到了早上，我下班回家，弗兰克刚从外面回来，我想他是被警察难为了很久，他精神不太好，一个劲让我辞职，说要离开纽约。”  
珍妮含着眼泪说道：“我们什么也没做，这种事不是经常发生吗？也许那是个有权势的人，不希望别人知道他在哪静养，而弗兰克刚好遇到麻烦。可他是无辜的，他除了打仗什么也不会，袭击银行的不是很厉害的黑客吗？”  
“珍妮，珍妮，看着我，我相信你。”红罗宾走到她身边拍抚肩膀，看上去很难过，“我相信你们没有做违法的事。你能描述给你打电话的那个人的声音吗？”  
“那是电子音，不是变声器那种，而是，很生硬的电子合成音，每个发音都有间隔。弗兰克给我讲过他们在任务中变声的事，我知道。”  
“ 好的，我相信你。 疗养院的名字你还记得吗？”  
“乔治安妮疗养中心，可后来我查过，没有这个地方。当时太晚看不清，我只记得是在西边。路程大概二十分钟。”  
“那么你护送的病人，能告诉我他的样子吗？”  
“他很年轻，红头发，个子挺高，皮肤有些苍白……他伤得非常重，全身几乎都包着绷带，转院的时候他还没苏醒。”  
“他的名字？”超级小子紧张地插嘴。  
“杰森，杰森·陶德。”珍妮被他俩的表情吓住了，半天没缓过来，“我，我没有骗你们。”  
“我相信你。”红罗宾拍了拍脑袋，他感到不适，心跳得太过厉害。  
超级小子将珍妮送出警局时她还在强调“我没有骗你们”，她的丈夫在门口等她，珍妮扑进丈夫怀里，弗兰克温言抚慰。  
“我们马上就能离开了。”他说。  
珍妮啜泣着点头。  
临走时她突然回头，对超级小子说：“你的搭档，他叫红罗宾？”  
“嗯？”超级小子疑惑地看着她。  
“他跟蝙蝠侠有什么关系吗？”  
“他们，他们以前有过合作。”超级小子只能这样回答。  
“你知道，我以前在哥谭交换学习。”  
资料上有珍妮·布洛克在哥谭医院交流的记录，超级小子下意识点头。  
“我在那的时候，有一位罗宾帮助过我。我不知道他的真名字，后来新闻说他死了。我一直想去看望他，但工作太忙没有机会。”  
她在说什么？  
“我那时候被劫匪吓坏了，他给我讲了个笑话，蝙蝠和小鸟的。那天给我打电话的人提到了这件事，刚才我不知道该不该说出来，鉴于你搭档是哥谭来的……”  
珍妮还在絮絮叨叨说着，超级小子打断了她：“你应该说。”  
“什么？”  
“谢谢。”他冲进警局，将还没缓过劲的红罗宾吓了一跳，“我们马上去哥谭，马上。”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
他们选择了一种类似“说走就走”的旅行方式，在风雪中穿行。超级小子认为由他带红罗宾一程效率会更高，只是他的队友一如既往地拒绝了。红罗宾同时也拒绝超级小子用念力替他挡雪，“就当是测试新的雪地制服。”他说。  
可你是红色的。超级小子不敢回嘴，因为他没有面罩，雪花可能会冲进嘴里。他们飞过大都会市郊，卡拉远远地对他们招手，超人不在的这段时间里卡拉顶住压力，和钢骨一起守护这座城市。她毕竟是位金发美女，当她选择在驱逐令下继续行善，这又为她赢得更多掌声。  
超级小子在喷气动力用完前抓住红罗宾的胳膊，带他缓缓降落：“离墓地还几公里，你要叫出租车吗？”他看到红罗宾真的抬手招停了一辆出租车。“墓地见。”红罗宾关上车门，车子朝韦恩庄园方向开去。  
“他真是古怪到了极点。”通讯频道里极光慢悠悠地说。  
超级小子侧耳听了听游轮上的情况，竟然只有奇兰一人在家，巴特的动画还播着，米盖尔尝试制作的蛋糕也还在烤箱里嗡嗡转着，看来泰坦们有紧急任务。  
“哦，对了，凯西让我告诉你们她带着男孩子们去处理越狱事件了，她说‘不劳费心’。”  
超级小子可以预见凯西的怒火，这对囚犯们来说可不是好事。  
“我很抱歉没有通知你们。”说完这句话，他已经在墓园里了，红头罩的墓碑非常显眼，大概因为那里鲜花不曾衰败，也总是清扫得最干净。  
“你不需要道歉，康，”极光柔声说道，“凯西只是太担心红罗宾了，他晕倒的那天我们竟然都没察觉，如果不是超人赶到，我们谁也不知道他独自追查军火库的下落已有一年之久。”  
“你认为他应该说出来？”  
“我不知道，他有权不告诉任何人。但这件事真的那样急迫吗？”  
“红头罩……对他来说是不一样的。”  
“祝你们好运。”极光温柔地说。  
红罗宾的车很快也到了，他比超级小子更快找到墓碑，这点倒是不稀奇，泰坦们最近知道的一件关于红罗宾的事就是他每次回哥谭都会看望他的家人。当然，泰坦们也会这么做，只是红罗宾比任何人去得都频繁些。同时令泰坦们难以理解的是，他从不出席任何公开的纪念活动。  
“这不是他想要的。”  
也许因为只有超级小子在场，红罗宾看起来没那么严肃。他用脚尖踢了踢花束，嘲弄道：“典型的罗宾审美。”  
“他也曾是个罗宾。”超级小子提醒。  
“典型的达米安审美，”红罗宾马上改口，“你叫我来有什么重要线索？如果没有，我得去查那个神神秘秘的病人。”  
“珍妮·布洛克提到给她打电话的人知道一些只有她和救过她的罗宾知道的事，我大致算了一下时间，当时的罗宾是第二任。”他们都不清楚罗宾时期的杰森·陶德是什么样的人，夜翼从来不说，蝙蝠侠也绝口不提，等他们真正相遇时，杰森·陶德已经是红头罩了——他持枪闯入哥谭，却是在寻回本该属于他的正义。  
星火离开后，红头罩和他的搭档跟少年泰坦合作了几次，他还和红罗宾有着并不刻意遮掩的互惠互利关系，超级小子偶尔放松自己让纽约市所有的声音涌入大脑，就能“不小心”听到些什么。  
不管怎么说，红罗宾大概是除了军火库以外，和这位死而复生的另类义警关系最好的。因此他反对公开为红头罩举行葬礼，和他此刻对着蝙蝠侠亲笔墓志铭发呆，一定都有合理的解释，只是红罗宾不愿意分享。  
“所以你怀疑红头罩没死。”  
超级小子点头：“他有过复生的经历，也许拉萨路池改变了他的体质……你在找什么？”  
“氪石。”  
超级小子一下飞离红罗宾三十米远，但他随后发现红罗宾只是拿出了一个探测仪对着墓碑下方扫描。“你知道我能看到基因链。”他不满地看着队友。  
“你最好解释清楚。”红罗宾一只手搭在腰带上。  
这算不上威胁，他们都知道在红罗宾打开口袋之前超级小子就能把他打晕。超级小子重新靠过去，从队友手上拿走探测仪。  
“本来不想告诉你，”他犹豫着说，“葬礼之前，蝙蝠侠单独找我谈话，我本以为他想让我确认红头罩的遗体，但他让我把遗体毁掉。”  
现在他后悔说出来了——红罗宾双拳骤然紧握。  
“我问他为什么，他说是为了防止有人利用他的尸体，比如克隆或者魔法附身一类。当然，我也问他为什么不火化，他没有回答，这事也就不了了之了。”  
但蝙蝠侠还是给红头罩的墓地加了一堆防护措施，超级小子稍微透视一下都替盗墓者忧心。  
“从现在的情况看，也许蝙蝠侠的顾虑是对的。”  
红罗宾指了指他们脚下：“那你现在看他有没有变成僵尸？”  
超级小子摇头，有那么一瞬间他真觉得红罗宾要掏出氪石了。只过了几秒，他得到了一个在雪地里抱膝坐下的红罗宾。他想大叫，想在凯西冲他发火前把红罗宾揪起来，最后他选择陪着他坐下，一起面对墓碑参悟人生哲理。  
风雪没有因他们幕天席地而停，超级小子把注意力集中在用念力赶走雪花上，这样他就不用去看红罗宾悲伤的表情。他只在他们埋葬丹尼时看见过，这种表情不适合红罗宾。这会让超级小子想起身边的这位义警将全部少年时光耗在战斗上，现在他已能合法饮酒，而那个当年被他偶尔抱怨的、怂恿未成年人喝酒的家伙正躺在墓碑下。  
他们以为这种事永远不会发生，但他们只是一厢情愿地忽视了星侠变成星女，白鸽和蓝甲虫都不再是原主。他们无从得知绿灯军团又牺牲了多少成员，因为他们更喜欢看到又一位地球绿灯披上战衣。他们也顾不上回忆“物竞天择”的战场里留下多少少年的尸体，扭曲着姿态对活着的人诡笑。  
闪电侠和绿箭的死让这一切在人们眼前具体化了，而红头罩……超级小子拍了拍队友的肩膀，他们又一次失去了他。  
“蝙蝠侠亲自监督验尸，”红罗宾收敛了表情，“他还让康斯坦丁和死人确认杰森的灵魂不会再回到人间。”  
“所以？”  
“我们遇到了更大的麻烦。”  
他恢复了状态。超级小子悲哀地想，超人的抱怨是对的，有时候跟蝙蝠家族合作是一种折磨。  
“知道杰森·陶德往事的不止他本人，作为搭档，军火库也可能从杰森那里听到过什么。”  
“所以我们还是得先找军火库，我猜你已经有方法了。”  
“我追踪了他一整年，如果不是战争打断我早就找到他了。”红罗宾自信地说，“我们先从他已知的庇护所开始。”  
于是他们赶在罗宾给坟墓换鲜花之前告别冰冷阴沉的墓园，新的调查点在哥谭一座同样冰冷阴沉的破旧写字楼，超级小子不得不保持浮空，因为满地的垃圾和垃圾般蜷缩着的流浪汉让他无处落脚。  
“欢迎来到哥谭，再一次的再一次。”红罗宾打开一扇拴着锁链的铁门时不忘嘲笑他。这里通往地下室，超级小子屏住呼吸，发霉和腐朽的味道对他敏感的嗅觉一点也不友好。  
“我听说超人找到的‘最后庇护所’已经被拆掉了。”  
“他们找错了地方。”  
超级小子对此一点也不吃惊，那些线索可都是红罗宾提供的。  
“你连蝙蝠侠都瞒着？”  
“相信我，他根本不想知道真相。”  
超级小子没问红罗宾认为什么是真相，他隐约猜到这个真相自己也不会喜欢。但他真的帮不上忙，红罗宾独自东翻西找，把他晾在一边。超级小子仔细研究军火库待过的地方——杂乱、科技化、离开时不留任何有用的信息，他看到墙上挂着一幅油画，画上有一座小岛，不像超级小子的超级大脑中储存的任何一座已知岛屿。也许是他们以前的基地，超人说他早年拜访过法外者，沙滩风景不错。他抚摸凹凸不平的颜料，心思一动，将画翻了过来。  
“第五十个愿望。”  
军火库想要回到他们最初待的地方，难道第四十九个愿望是把星火接回地球？  
“你在看什么？”红罗宾在探照灯下黑着脸，看来什么也没发现。他接过油画，研究背面的字迹。  
“他很乐观。”红罗宾说，“这是他在两年前遗弃的安全屋，不管当时他在做什么，至少情况不错。”  
“两年前军火库还在哥谭，哇，进展也不错。”  
“闭嘴。”红罗宾吼道。他小心翼翼地用一块破布包好油画，屋子里除了破铜烂铁没什么可看，他们一起离开这里，外面凉丝丝的新鲜空气令人心生感慨。  
“我从不知道军火库喜欢地下室。”  
“他不喜欢，他更喜欢这座小岛。”红罗宾说，“但他必须住在这里，为什么？他是一名已知的超级英雄，不守规矩，但也有合法的身份。他在研究什么？”  
“黑暗魔法？”超级小子伸了个懒腰。  
下个地点是哥谭市下水道，超级小子吓跑了窝在一处密室里的小帮派，红罗宾掏出闪存盘插上，用桌布擦干净积灰的电脑屏幕。这里摆放着整整一墙的显示屏，角落里体积庞大的主机和有着比标配多几倍按键的键盘都很符合超级小子脑中军火库的形象——一个“极客”，就像他们队伍里的小顾问。  
小顾问噼里啪啦敲着键盘，超级小子同样帮不上忙。他沮丧地发现哥谭的下水道竟然包着铅，只好改为倾听四周的声音。一般人绝对想象不到这里住着多少黑户，有人在哭泣，有人在打架，一个黑帮老大在训斥无能的下属。超级小子考虑要不要帮蝙蝠侠教训一下黑面具的人，理智阻止他这么做。于是他假装自己是被打劫的可怜学生，向警方报告那伙人的行踪。  
红罗宾终于在一个小时后让鲜红的“804”三个数字循环排列，铺满所有屏幕。他看上去气得要砸键盘了。  
“他到底想做什么！”红罗宾难得失态地大叫，像正常青年那样抓自己的头发。但他很快冷静下来。“康-艾尔，在你的知识库里有没有和这组数字吻合的信息？”  
超级小子从公元前后八百零四年想到每年八月四号甚至时针分针秒针的组合，从所有编号804的秘密文件想到含有804组合的电话号码乃至社保号，他差点飞去堡垒搜索塔马兰星文化，唯一想到和军火库有关的也只是猜测那是他的什么纪念日。  
“他在每一条代码里都藏着二进制的‘804’，这与指令毫无关联，所以每条代码都显示错误，但这是他的签名，就像他会在经手的武器上留下酷似箭头的大写‘A’。”红罗宾说着顺手抓过纸笔，写下一串又一串一和零的组合，“他在求救，”他写下“505”，“那么同是阿拉伯数字，‘804’很可能就是坐标，但是闪电侠和超人搜查了每一处可能的坐标，什么也没有。”  
“会不会是代号或者名字？”超级小子快速组合了二十六个字母，“为什么他要用数字发讯息？”  
红罗宾以拳击掌：“你刚刚让这里急需解决的问题又多了一条，干得好！”  
两人面面相觑，试图从对方脸上找到答案。  
“你从哪里拿到的闪存盘？”超级小子主动转移话题。  
“夜翼给的。”  
“那么他是从哪里拿到的？”  
红罗宾似乎受到了启发，他环顾四周，自言自语道：“地下室也就罢了，为什么他要住进下水道？”  
超级小子从红罗宾兴奋起来的表情得知午饭铁定没着落了。不知道泰坦们收拾完逃犯后会不会胃口差到给他们留两块蛋糕——他这么期待着。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
当天稍晚一些的时候，极光将烤好的蛋糕冷藏起来。抓捕逃犯的小队还没回来，掩体朝她吼了两句模糊不清的话就没再回复，极光从电视直播上看到神奇女孩冲进一团迷雾里，判断自己暂时不需要支援他们。  
她也没法出去了，刺耳的警报声响彻曼哈顿。极光意识到游轮系统被黑时她已经离开水上巡逻队伍相当远的距离，正往公海驶去。  
这可不太妙，按红罗宾的说法，今年水位上涨并非全球变暖所导致，因此他才决定放弃更便于隐蔽的新据点，将队伍搬回这艘游轮。极光尝试对远处亚特兰蒂斯的哨岗发出求救信号，哪怕解释为什么一艘私人游轮会在未经许可的情况下闯入亚特兰蒂斯看守区域。  
然而哨岗没有警告，只是灯光多往这边打了几次。  
“放心，亚特兰蒂斯刚收到一份通行许可。”船速慢下来时，极光听见对手的声音从四面八方传来，电流声略大，但能听出是个年轻男人。也许这就是那个黑客，他一定知道少年泰坦在追踪他，因此趁红罗宾和超级小子都不在制造了越狱事件，并且绑架仅剩的一名成员离开纽约。极光轻易得出了结论，这也使她感到不安，她不相信对方会让自己简单通过。果然，那人又说道：“三个小时后亚特兰蒂斯就会发现许可是伪造的。根据新的海洋公约，亚特兰蒂斯有权对非法入侵的船只进行扣押，而对携带大规模武器且伪造通行证明的船只，有权在判断存在威胁的情况下击沉。”  
“所以你只是想困住我三个小时？”极光敏锐地说，“三个小时，足够你将东海岸的金融系统完全搞垮。”  
“不，那只是一个小小的警告。”  
监控室的屏幕一闪，出现几幅不同画面。极光看到左上角的超级小子和红罗宾，大吃一惊，而在旁边，蝙蝠女和青鸟加入了泰坦们的行动。  
“选一个。”  
“什么？”  
“你只能看其中一个。”  
极光犹豫了一下：“我，选神奇女孩。”  
“为什么？”  
“如果我能从监控上发现逃犯踪迹，镇压就会更快结束。”极光背书似地说道，“时间越长越不利，大量逃犯会对当地居民的安全造成严重威胁。”  
“有人教你这么说？”  
“每个泰坦都会这么说。”  
男人没有说话，而是直接将画面切换到红罗宾和超级小子那里。极光惊恐地看到两人先是遭受了声波袭击，接着又被爆炸分开，超级小子起先还硬抗爆炸冲击往红罗宾的方向靠拢，随着一颗氪石子弹击中他胸口，他摔进地面上的暗门。那道通往未知的门在红罗宾扑过来前就关上了。  
“不！”极光的尖叫和监控里红罗宾的声音几乎同步响起，密闭房间里逐渐充满了异色气体，红罗宾抓着自己的喉咙，蜷缩成一团。“你想做什么！”那股怒火许久未曾侵入她的大脑，极光感受到了力量的充盈，心跳撞击鼓膜的声音在脑子里回响。  
她迫使自己冷静下来，如果她强行破开红罗宾设下的壁垒一定会引起亚特兰蒂斯哨所注意，不能再添乱了。  
“我想要你看着，三个小时之内超级小子和红罗宾能不能自己逃走。”  
防御系统被触发，极光被困在原地了。  
“站好，当然你也可以选择坐下，我们将一起见证这一幕。”  
“为什么不呢？”她的声音在颤抖。  
监控画面现在被分割成两半，昏迷中的超级小子从顶棚入口落下，掉在地上软绵绵的，没有想象中的巨响。他受了伤，胸口绿莹莹的光在红色房间里变换了色调，极光这时候应该感谢莱克斯·卢瑟使得市面可流通氪石大幅减少，由于氪石体积较小，创口不大，也没造成大量出血。那玩意儿会持续伤害他，但愿他能撑到结束。  
红罗宾的情况比想象中好，半个小时后他在另一个房间苏醒，除了爆炸带来的耳鸣并没有受什么实际上的损伤。他晃了晃脑袋，从地上爬起。  
红罗宾所处的房间是一间休息室，装饰豪华却陈旧，更像是从某户有钱人家那里里直接搬来的。他扶着茶几站起来，差点被宠物食盆绊了一跤，他弯下腰查看。  
极光感到恐怖意味——显示屏上立即出现了红罗宾贴近镜头的脸。像是能看透她的想法，更多画面出现在被分割的屏幕上，侧面贴着耳边的角度、俯视全身的角度、正面能看到红罗宾搭在腰带上的手的角度……当他站起来时右上方和左下方对角线画面同时出现、用小工具打开多重锁房门时镜头在他手边、进入走廊时近远景交替、搜查浴室时几乎无死角的多角度监控。包括他尝试使用水龙头时，极光能从画面上看到他被自来水打湿的睫毛。  
“有点诡异，对吧？”  
男人的声音就在极光耳边响起，她差点没忍住跳起来的冲动，但她还坐在椅子上，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
她注意到搭在椅背上的无线耳机，稍稍松了口气。  
同时她也注意到男人的声音越来越清晰，电流声越来越小，语音变得准确，更加流畅。这事也很诡异，并且不在极光通常的理解范围内。如果是红罗宾在这里，他一定能从中听出疑点并以此反击，超级小子也可以做到，他和巴特甚至有把握在游轮被封锁前就逃出去；神奇女孩和掩体比她更能决断，他们会告诉她配合一个来历不明的疯子不是最佳选择。极光没有选择一开始就反抗，这使她错失先机。但她具备其他人所不具备的特质，她相信自己留下来是出于某种尚未明析的原因……只是尚未明析。  
“你在监视他，这当然诡异了。”极光尽量将话题往当事人身上转移。她跟着他们的侦探学习过一些技巧，制造当前局面的男人自信满满，不论出于各种目的，他确信他们都在掌控之中，因此他没有限制极光的能力，没有禁止她与外界通讯，是极光自己不敢轻举妄动。  
“是他们在监视他。”男人说道，“我只是借用了一下设备。”  
“难道这一切不是你做的？”  
“我相信原因出在你们自己身上。”  
这就有点不讲理了。极光也曾和疯子打交道，她还不想放弃。  
“但你制造了越狱事件，你让它变得复杂，以此困住我们三个队员；你还跟踪了红罗宾和超级小子——你伤害了他们，将他们分隔开来，观察他们的行动；你把我劫持到亚特兰蒂斯海域，设了陷阱，完全不顾剑拔弩张的形式。”极光干脆将耳机戴上，“如果你想发表什么宣言，我正听着呢！”  
“你很冷静，刚才你还饱含怒火，现在却平息了。”  
这下男人的声音真正近在耳边，极光脑子里闪过一个疯狂的念头，但红罗宾还没拿到通讯器。  
他刚醒来时就发现通讯器不见了，连口袋里备用的也被没收，卫星定位系统想必也不能使用。如极光猜测，他正在哥谭底下，或者一个更隐蔽的地方，足以防止超级听力和超级视力的探测，卫星也无法定位。可他看到了损毁的光纤接口，至少这里曾经是一个能使用互联网的地方。鉴于他一路上破坏了数量令人难以置信的摄像头，他对瞭望塔上那位人形计算机竟然没发现异常感到惊讶。  
极光也这么想。泰坦对正义联盟在一定程度上是不设防的，这是出于信任和监管超级小子的需要；而红罗宾所在的地方既然能向大海上的游轮输出实时监控，必然需要卫星信号。无论哪方面，瞭望塔都没作出反应。  
“愤怒是不必要的情绪，因为命运会给每一个人做出安排。为了必然发生的事而生气会使事情变得更糟。”她在等红罗宾拿到通讯器。  
男人对她的话颇感兴趣：“你每说一句话都要去查名人语录大全吗？”  
“只是一点个人体会。”  
“跟我讲讲吧。”  
好吧，极光承认她被吓到了。  
“你在要求我跟你聊天？”  
“瞭望塔还有将近两个小时的反应时间，而钢骨只需要半分钟就能抓到我。”男人对此直言不讳，“在被封锁之前，我想我确实需要和什么人谈一谈。”  
红罗宾进入了仓库，一路上除了几个打扫卫生的智能机器人他没有碰见任何警卫。现在他开始搜罗能用的元件，组装武器，或者一件通讯设备。  
他还没拿到通讯器。他依然把对手当作阿卡姆的病人。  
极光知道该怎么做。  
“我是从猎杀手下逃出来的。”她为自己想了个不错的开头，“从一个企图制造超能军队的组织。”  
“我听说过这段。”男人第一次流露出某种情绪。  
“当我还在实验室的时候，我几乎绝望了，我想起我的家人，我的朋友，我可能再也见不到他们。直到巴特……闪电小子出现，他救了我，我们又被红罗宾救了。你能看到我现在的样子，不成人形，这都是因为猎杀和他的邪恶计划。但当我真正出手帮助超级小子时，我就明白命运对我一向有着安排。命运将我从家人身边带走，是为了让我加入新的家庭；命运让我拥有一种形态，我可以自暴自弃，也可以用它来做点别的。”极光听到男人轻轻笑了一声，像是心情变好而不是感到可笑。  
巨大的机械工厂混乱得像是发生了一场入侵。极光能从红罗宾的行动看出他的思路，就像他们每一次组队一样，他没有慌张，或者立即寻找出口，而是首先调查周边情况。这说明他对绑架他的人心里有数，至少他所掌握的信息远比极光、比少年泰坦甚至正义联盟知道的多。显示他不认为在追查军火库下落的途中遭到袭击是偶然事件，袭击者将他带到这个地方也不是一时兴起。极光得到另一条思路。  
“红罗宾可能在任何一天决定到哥谭调查，并不是每次都有超级小子陪同，如果发现他的是神奇女孩呢？他也可能遇到蝙蝠侠或者其他人。”  
“不错。”  
“而这次泰坦的任务很可能全体出动，如果不是前一天我刚好受伤，也不会被命令留下。”极光说道，她注意到红罗宾捡起一支折断的箭，但她更希望他能先找到联系外界的办法，“我可以认为今天是你特意挑选的日子吗？”  
男人发出一声拉长的“嗯”，带着几分悠然说：“日期并不特殊。”  
“但却是个好时机。”  
“你真的认为换了一种身体形态也能像从前一样吗？”他突然转了话题。  
“我不明白你的意思，”极光的心脏在她如星河流动的皮肤之下疯狂跳动，她只能祈祷男人只是普通的高智商罪犯，没有读心或者超级听力之类的能力，“即使变成现在的样子，我也从未把自己从人类范围剔除，朋友们接受我现在的形态。没错，我觉得这不是最大的困扰。”  
“最大的困扰？”  
“那只发生在我不知道该如何运用自己的能力时。”  
很好，红罗宾终于进入一间类似监控室的地方，他可以发挥所长了。极光礼貌地问：“如果红罗宾能联系上泰坦，我可以跟他通话吗？”  
放低姿态是个好主意，通常能满足绑匪的自尊心，不过男人不那么想，极光能感觉到他在皱眉——有点疯狂，连她自己也这么想。但男人确实放柔了声线：“我不会伤害你。”当然，否则极光现在就该被锁起来，关在某种限制能力的装置里，而不是坐在舒适的转椅上跟绑匪聊天。  
“我能跟他通话吗？”  
“当然，只要他能做到。”  
“在你的监听之下？”  
男人笑着“哼”了一声，真切得仿佛近在耳边。  
不出十分钟，可能更短，极光听见急促的警报，一部分监控画面被替换，红罗宾的声音重新出现在通讯频道里：“红罗宾呼叫泰坦，极光？”  
“你怎么样？”  
“头有点疼，那混蛋一定给我用了什么药，我黑掉一部分系统，但还在他的监视下，不过我把声音屏蔽了，长话短说，我只有不到三分钟。你怎么——”  
“我没事，他把船开到亚特兰蒂斯海域了，一小时零六分钟后会触发那边的警报，但既然你解除这里的控制，我可以开回纽约。”  
“不行，来不及。”红罗宾少有地急躁起来，“你能够马上离开，但船上的资料会被亚特兰蒂斯截获——奇兰，听着，我很抱歉，但我需要你手动开启自毁装置，我没法——操！”极光这会看不见他，只听见那边键盘声急促而未停歇，“奇兰？”  
“没问题。”极光深吸一口气。  
“其他人呢？我和康分开了，我不知道他在哪里……”  
“嘿，冷静，我看见他了，我一直在看着你们。他受了伤，但我不知道他在哪里。其他人没事，有人在帮他们。”  
“我会找到他。”红罗宾指向不明，“这个人——混蛋，我推测他不是军火库，这里的设计不是军火库的风格，代码也不是……但他极有可能是某种军火库的作品，我们最不想见到的那种。”  
极光明白他在说什么，她确实认识军火库，以及他的搭档。  
“红罗宾？”信号一度中断几秒，极光认为不能再等了，“你有没有考虑过更远的东西？当他说话时，我能感觉到他，好像他就在——”  
“耳边？”  
“在设备里。”  
“什——”  
通讯彻底断了，而极光只差最后拉下拉杆的一步。  
她碰到了。  
强大的电流将她击飞，极光撞在墙上，尽管与体内的能量无法相比，那电击确实让她属于人类的一部分非常痛苦。  
她在墙边蜷起身子，瑟瑟发抖。  
显示屏恢复监控画面，她看到红罗宾在右侧一拳砸在墙上。而在中部，红色像鲜血一般从四面八方汇聚，凝成一张面具。  
不，那是正面看去的红头罩。  
“提米确实是个厉害的对手。”男人话音里还带着点喘息，像是真的经历了一场战斗。  
“喜欢我刚设计好的标志吗？”  
“不……”极光摘下耳机用力扔了出去。  
她终于害怕了，她选择闭上眼睛不去看那逐渐占据每一块屏幕的红色。  
因此她没有看到，最左侧充斥红光的房间里，躺在地上的超级小子微微动了动手指。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
事后回想起来，超级小子觉得他在记忆走廊里漫步了以光年计算的距离。从他最初的意识开始，每一次反抗都让他生不如死，他不明白自己为什么会被制造出来，为什么猎杀说的都是对的，为什么他必须战斗……然后他接受了这一切，事情就变得容易得多，所有毁灭的欲望都有了合理解释，如果不是少年泰坦挖出他几乎烂在心底的一点愧疚感，超级小子承认，他没给自己思考自由概念的机会。  
接着他想到了和红罗宾的对话，他们一起行动，沿着哥谭的地下世界通道前行，有时候超级小子能透过层层阻拦看到黄昏的天空，有时候他只能听见一段距离内的声音。红罗宾顺手捣毁一些窝点，并不急于找军火库的安全屋。哥谭的罪犯们别出心裁地开辟了庞大地地下生存基地，他们有自己的地盘，有些防御机关看起来还特别眼熟。超级小子见到红罗宾皱眉，想起他在军火库资料里见过——具备军火库特征的武器。  
如果这是某种交易，那麻烦可就大了。  
超级小子在管道里飞行，释放力量，撕开厚实的墙壁，他有点享受这种扫荡的感觉。另外一点让超级小子享受的是红罗宾审讯黑帮分子的方式，显然在刻意模仿蝙蝠侠。这是要借前段时间蝙蝠侠清理地下世界的威势。那次行动动用了群英会，还有一些被允许进入哥谭的超级英雄，阿卡姆疯人院又人满为患了，而根据新法案，很快又会空无一人。  
“我说，我说，别把我送去阿卡姆。”  
绝大多数人会这么说。  
“那就把军火库的消息告诉我，他的据点在哪？”红罗宾招手，超级小子眼中闪着红光。  
“在杀手鳄的老地盘，我看见他们一起。”  
“伦伯特，他和一个带着弓箭的男人做交易，买了六个箱子。”  
“一个戴高礼帽的人。”  
“大块头。”  
“红头发？不，我只对黑头发感兴趣，你有没有……”  
“昨天刚交了钱！”  
“没见过……时间？差不多两年，我是说真的！”  
“他可能真的不知道。”热视线在墙上划出一道深深的裂痕，刚好停在最后一个倒霉打手耳朵边。  
“有一艘船！水路，我记得很清楚，因为那晚小丑在市议会放烟花，所有人都往外跑，只有那艘船开进码头。”  
找到一间有网络设备的地下室不难，当你理解这些犯罪分子对科技有多迷信后，就不会对蝙蝠侠高效率的清理行动感到吃惊。在超级小子把两只对他呲牙咧嘴的猫放到通道那头的时候，红罗宾已经查出船只的来历和动向。  
“我们要去星城吗？”超级小子盘算着时间，他们在下水道里晃悠一下午，红罗宾看上去只是意犹未尽。  
“不用，蝙蝠女通知绿箭了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“在我上一次用电脑的时候。”  
“既然你已经知道这些，为什么还要审问？”超级小子跟着他钻进一条密道，废弃已久、布满灰尘。墙上血污肆意泼洒，角落里还有粘糊糊的淤泥和散发恶臭的超级小子根本不敢猜想的物体。这里发生过一场恶战，他数着弹坑想道，有人布置了复杂的防御机关，大概一支雇佣兵闯入这里触发警报。更糟糕的是火焰侵袭的痕迹，长长的通道几乎全被灼烧，而除了地板中部铺了塑胶面，通道被金属包裹着。无论是谁设计了这个秘密基地，都过分了。  
红罗宾严肃的表情告诉他，他们依然没有脱离对军火库的调查。  
“你不会认为……”超级小子感到呼吸困难，“他给自己造了一座堡垒？”  
红罗宾否决了他的想法：“他没钱。”  
“一个人也不可能建起这样的密室。”红罗宾推开铰链变形的金属门，空旷的房间内只有被击碎的显示屏和头顶早已损坏的灯。然而黑暗不是他们的阻碍，在大火和子弹攻击下依然紧紧封闭的大门才是劲敌。这扇门没有密码锁，超级小子也无法透视内部结构。  
“它是从里面开启的。如果说刚才的密道是门厅，这里就是展示用的前厅，仅供停留，门后面才是我们要找的。但这扇门……高温和力量都不能直接破坏它。”  
念动力可以。  
超级小子以念力辅助超级力量，将封闭的大门一点一点掰开。控制门的电路也在大火中被焚毁，因此它只是艰涩地发出呻吟而没有试图闭合。分开至一人宽后超级小子率先走了进去。  
“你看，没有我怎么行？”他绕着红罗宾飞行。  
他们都发现了这间有着三面玻璃墙的立方体房间布置的摄像头完全超过监控需要。察觉异常后他们来不及交流，天花板和地面弹射出小型炸弹将他们分开。红罗宾摔在玻璃上，一颗绿莹莹的子弹则冲着超级小子而来。  
“不！”  
他听见红罗宾的呼喊。  
他在坠落。  
他陷入昏迷。  
为什么他还能思考？  
他尝试活动身体，却变得困难。胸口的剧痛让他想要大叫，他的心脏因此跳动得困难，气管仿佛被尖刺戳穿，他睁开眼，入目之处一片血红。他的骨头像是被灌了水银，沉重得将要从血肉中剥落。又或者麻痹了神经的疼痛让他身体发生异变，在高温里融化了细胞，他会变成一摊液体渗入网格地面吗？  
康-艾尔不知道自己是怎么做到的，在他唯一还能自由活动的思维的操控下，他看见自己的手抬起来、伸入伤口，持续刺激他大脑的痛感让撕裂伤口的疼痛显得微不足道。他的手指还能弯曲，它们紧靠在一起夹住那一小块矿石——做工精巧，像是红罗宾曾展示给他看的那样。  
提姆。  
他慌乱地将那块绿石头扔到一边。还不够远，不足以躲开辐射。  
超级小子拼命用手指堵住伤口流出的血液。他该庆幸没有伤到动脉，然而在红太阳下，这样的伤口是致命的。他必须翻身，必须到另一个房间去，他用手肘和膝盖作支撑，向玻璃门挪动，留下一道红色痕迹。更多的血滴落在网格之下的不明液体里，滴答，滴答……  
他够得到把手。  
当然了，那门怎么可能没上锁？  
氪石离他远远地，他很安全。  
他在上锁的红太阳辐射的房间里，胸口持续出血。  
超级小子靠在玻璃门上，回头看那颗子弹。  
那个形状是不是有点像密码锁上的凹槽？  
当他意识完全恢复时，超级小子发现自己已经在实验室里了。他正躺在一地玻璃碴上，没有一块碎片扎进他的皮肤。在他半米之外，温室的玻璃被打碎，模拟阳光照射在已然枯萎的植物上。  
他不记得自己什么时候按下开关，或者，没有思考这套装置还能启用是多么幸运。人造太阳让他伤口痊愈，一部分力量也回到他身上。事实上，他对太阳的依赖没有超人那么强，人类基因给了他一定劣势，但在刚刚发生的事件中却帮助了他。有时候他会忘了这一点：作为人类时你该怎么做。  
他能起来了。大量失血带来的头晕只困扰了两秒钟，甚至更少。  
红罗宾一定还在这附近。超级小子环顾四周，找到了这片被玻璃墙分隔的试验区域的金属墙边缘。  
他们离开游轮太久了，如果政府发现超级小子和红罗宾同时消失，零点之前正义联盟就会收到一份关于他绑架红罗宾的报告。而这一旦成真，再多几个红罗宾为他担保也没用。  
离开这里，他想。  
不幸地是，红罗宾不这么想。  
提姆·德雷克可以在他往后的日子里反复回味这一段经历，在他将来做出任何正确或错误决定时告诉自己曾经他拥有怎样敏锐的直觉。极光的提醒完善了他的想法，他所面对的不是高智商罪犯——黑客或者别的什么，也不是阿卡姆的疯子——通常意味着天才，但也不是军火库，或者军火库的作品。  
该死的，红罗宾难以给他看见的事命名。  
人工智能？  
不，它是未完成的程序，也可以认为是病毒。  
但它的智能等级已经超过病毒的定义。  
“喜欢我的声音吗？”  
红罗宾必须承认他吓了一跳，那是死去的红头罩的声音。  
“我花了很长时间才调整到和录像里一样的音质，这套程序用来模拟真人声音效果不错，你觉得能得到多少专利费？”  
“你想找人聊天。”  
“我想我可能吓到那个女孩了，她现在不想说话。”  
“你还给自己做了标志？”红罗宾皱眉，“这算什么，新的网络义警？数字版红头罩？红头罩病毒？”  
“我就是红头罩，杰森·陶德，曾经是一个罗宾，死而复生，选择了更好的道路。”  
“然后你死了，死透了，灵魂已经离开人间——别拿这些糊弄我。”  
“直到军火库给了我全新的机会，让我重生在数据里。”  
军火库不会这么做。红罗宾相信自己的判断，他追踪军火库比任何人知道的都久。  
最开始的时候，是他暗中资助军火库。  
义警活动是不会产生收入的，雇佣兵的工作也不能满足军火库的需求。红罗宾并不直接提供金钱，但他给军火库指路，帮助他躲避绿箭，在其他超级英雄偶尔想起他时替他制造身在国外的假象。  
红罗宾不愿意谈论他的家族成员，军火库也不愿意谈论故去的搭档，他们保持着沉默，延续曾属于红头罩的协议。但他必须照顾巴特和康，少年泰坦有自己的任务。于是他和军火库失去联系，同时也明白了军火库不需要他帮助也能消失得无影无踪。  
“你不是他。”  
“你认为我只是一道程序，”它这么说，“却不愿意相信这是另一种存在形态。”  
“我相信人的其中一个定义是高级灵长类动物，你既不是灵长类，也不是动物。”  
“这个说法不符合逻辑。”  
还用你说吗大副？红罗宾对它尚未阻止自己编写破坏程序感到不安。它放任红罗宾调取监控室里所有资料，允许他探索源程序，甚至没有限制他访问瞭望塔。  
这是最可怕的，正义联盟完全没有回应。  
蝙蝠女。排除钢骨后红罗宾第一个想到芭芭拉，接着他又想到极光刚刚提起芭芭拉正在帮助泰坦。  
那么蝙蝠洞呢？布鲁斯·韦恩必须参加某个“不去就会威胁秘密身份的”晚会吗？他不记得有这种事，但罗宾也不在那里，甚至猫女……  
它堵死了可能的求援渠道，甚至预料到钢骨没在监控网络。  
“也许你可以联络暗影局。”那程序，或者病毒，或者随便什么兴致勃勃地提议，“或者尖端科技实验室的天才们。”  
才怪。这条路不可能通畅无阻，他需要战士、猎人、侦探，就是用不上科学家。红罗宾领教过这个……它的厉害，不可否认，它很狡猾，而且有超乎寻常的学习能力。  
“他在哪里？”红罗宾问道，“那个制造你的人。”  
“死了。”它冷漠地说——别那么想，它是程序，它没有感情。  
“死，死了？”  
“没错，他死在监狱里，毫无价值。”  
怒火点燃了他的神经，他做了蠢事，下意识地敲击键盘对它发起攻击。  
“闭嘴！”它不是红头罩。  
“如果你想知道我是什么，我可以提供记忆资料。”  
“闭嘴！” 系统不受他控制，弹出长长的代码写成的文章，他轻易将二进制翻译成字母，却拒绝理解其中的内容。它不是红头罩，即使知道一些往事。  
“嘿，小红，想听个笑话吗？从前有一只蝙蝠——”  
“闭嘴！”他用力敲下回车，封存在代码深处的监控录像被调出。  
那是罗伊·哈帕，整整一屏幕的罗伊·哈帕。比他们最后一次见面时更瘦，更苍白，红发扎了起来，全副武装。  
军火库走过实验室，军火库在巨型地下工厂修理机器，军火库蜷缩在红罗宾醒来的休息室的沙发上小睡，军火库脱下外衣走进浴室，军火库闭着眼睛刷牙，军火库在和两个雇佣兵对话。  
军火库坐在转椅上计算公式，膝盖上趴着两只小猫。他发了一会呆，抱着猫离开了。  
另一个更近的镜头里，桌面上那沓稿纸的每一处缝隙都被大写的“J”填满。  
红罗宾感到胃里一阵抽搐。他捂着嘴蹲下，暂时忘记自己正身处敌人的地盘。  
“我把这些锁起来，是因为知道没有人喜欢看。”它的声音飘到了红罗宾身边。提米抬起头，一架智能机器人走到他面前，用空洞的机械眼看着他。  
“他在哪里？”红罗宾声音虚弱无力，连着身体也瘫坐在地上。  
“他死了。”它说，“他尝试向你们求救，通讯全部终止，他还在流血。”  
机器人将红色颜料桶倒在地上，红罗宾愣愣地看着丙烯颜料爬到他脚边。  
“我什么也做不了，只能看着他死去。也许他有过机会。但是一天，一个月，没有一个人来找他。我埋葬了他，修复了这里。”  
他鞋上占满颜料，像是浸泡在血水里。红罗宾从地上爬起，侦探本能让他质疑这个故事，他必须找到证据……还有超级小子，这座地下堡垒究竟有多大？  
不能浪费时间了，他要找到超级小子，然后离开这里。  
“你不能走。”已输入正确指令的门纹丝不动，这天知道是什么的玩意儿把他困在监控室里。  
“如果我能找到方法，当然可以。”红罗宾关闭智能机器人，为它编写自己的程序。  
“然后呢？”它用红头罩蕴含怒火的语气说道，“到上面去，继续当你的义警，屠杀阿卡姆的犯人？”  
“如果你想把自己和红头罩扯上关系，那就是你应该赞同的。”  
“你们放任政府打压超人类，掌控义警活动。我知道正义联盟做了什么交易，还有你，‘人类制造的混合基因生物’，多精彩的辩护，你的小跟班一定对你感恩戴德。”  
“超级小子是我的朋友。”  
“而你却选择优先完成调查。”  
小机器人为他开门。红罗宾不愿再和它纠缠，他穿过混乱一片的每一个房间，沿着到达设计图上红太阳房间最短的路线搜寻。如果康摆脱了了危险，他会从这里去监控室，如果他没有……红罗宾呼吸急促，他决定归因于一整天的调查活动和没有进食。  
终于，他在一个拐角被人结结实实地抱住。“我很抱歉。”他能感觉到泪水充盈了眼眶，“我很抱歉……”  
“没事了，那个人没想杀我。”超级小子拍着他后背，声音还有些颤抖，“就差那么一点……只是出来的时候多费些力气。你怎么样？”  
“我没事，”红罗宾调整好情绪，看着他的队友，“那不是什么人，但它确实没想伤害我们。”  
“什么意思？”  
“先走吧，我们得去救奇兰，回头再解释。”  
不能原路返回，尽管它没有“追出来”——红罗宾无法定义这个动作，一个潜伏在网络里的程序或病毒或者别的什么不会做出实际动作。  
“可我以为——”  
“那不是人，康，跟人造人也差得远了。”  
“他会说话，我听到了，他用红头罩的声音说话，告诉我——”  
“别那么称呼它。”红罗宾凭着记忆找到另一个出口——它竟然没有阻止。  
他们爬上长长的梯子，站在一间破旧公寓里。这布局像极了军火库每一处藏身点，有着吵吵嚷嚷的邻居和终日不歇的鸣笛声。  
“提姆？”  
“这里……”记忆、声音、疑问在他脑子里爆炸，他不由自主地俯身察看地板上凝固的血迹，一直通向门边。  
“提米，你怎么了？”超级小子担忧地看着他，“你不是说要去救奇兰吗？我们在那下面待了三个小时，再不走就晚了。”  
三个小时？  
“你怎么知道……”  
他顺着超级小子的目光看去，餐桌上摆着一个最原始的电子钟，红色数字残缺不全，但依然能凭借夜色判断时间。  
残缺不全……  
操。  
“提米？”  
“804。”  
“你知道是什么意思了？”然而聪明如超级小子根本不需要他解释，“我的天……他在呼唤他的名字。”  
它在呼叫军火库的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、弗兰克·布洛克及其家人、尼克·奎兹均为原创角色，或者理解为漫画中可能出现的一次性配角；  
> 2、双面人在此文中从未出现，哈维·丹特是哥谭的地区检察官，也是布鲁斯的好友；  
> 3、戈登局长竞选哥谭市长借某官方梗；  
> 4、选择性保留新52永恒邪恶后的一些剧情；  
> 5、战鹰和白鸽的故事请见《新52战鹰与白鸽》，这俩不是cp，只是搭档，但我还是很喜欢他们的相处模式，有那么点像桶箭。以他们的视角看事件，私设了两人与罗伊曾有合作，也就是大约三年前在比亚利亚的战役（见第二章）。  
> 6、如果你还没看懂804的含义，请参考电子钟，在显示8 0 4这三个数字时，将数字8最下面一横去掉，就是一个R。 :)  
> R O Y  
> 红头罩一直在呼唤军火库的名字，即使那并不是真正的红头罩。


End file.
